


Heart of the Dragon and Queen

by DragonSwanQueen8



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Goddesses, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Twists, Shapeshifting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSwanQueen8/pseuds/DragonSwanQueen8
Summary: Emma confronts Regina and Maleficent in the Mills vault. Rumple locks them inside. Drama ensues...
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Maleficent/Emma Swan
Comments: 24
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

Heart of the Dragon and Queen  
Chapter 1

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters. Just my colorful imagination.  
I'm trying something different this time around. There are not enough DragonSwanQueen stories out there. I hope to do this one some justice and break out of my usual mold of writing. So here goes… set during the Queens of Darkness arc. If threesomes or this particular story arc is not your thing, turn back now. You've been warned. Magic happens. Deal with it. This is my story, created with my imagination. 

########

Rumplestiltskin giggled as his spell began to take effect on the unsuspecting inhabitants that were now trapped in the Mills vault. Now he would be able to set certain things into motion. He rendered the vault invisible to the eye and put up a barrier around it. Those trapped women would not be able to escape until he willed the spell to be broken. He wasn't going to let them out any time soon. He needed them out of the way for him to put his plan into motion. 

########

"Did you feel that?" The older of the two women asked, as she felt a magical zing in the air. "I feel dark magic at work here."

"Feel what? Oh now that you mention it… yes." The brunette moved to the only door there and reached out only to be knocked back by the magic keeping them there. She gasped as her temper began to flare up. "Who would dare… "

"We're trapped? What the hell?!" The younger blonde moved to help the brunette up. She then glared at the older blonde. "Someone clearly knew we were here…"

The older blonde chuckled wryly. "I'm pretty sure you led him here." She smirked, feeling amused. 

Regina was starting to feel annoyed. "Who? Rumple? You think he…"

"I don't think. I know. He followed your blonde girlfriend here. And here we are, not long after you two had your little spat." Maleficent replied with an amused smile playing on her lips. 

Emma glared at the older blonde. "Excuse me? It's not any of your business what happened between me and Regina. But don't you even fucking dare accuse me of allowing anyone to follow me and…"

Maleficent scoffed. "Regina and I have a very long history together, long before you were born. All you have ever done for her is give your son to her. I don't care about you being the Savior for all of what? Three years?" She gloated. "You're still very wet behind your ears when it comes to magic."

Emma clenched her fists, feeling her temper begin to flare up. "What do you think you're doing? You don't know anything about me. You have no idea what I am capable of, or where I've been. So don't make assumptions. I share a son with the Mayor. You don't."

"Stop it you two." Regina sighed as she tried using magic to tear down the barrier trapping them in her vault. "We need to take this down so we can get back to our lives, to Henry." She wanted to make sure their son was okay and that he was safe. 

Emma gave Maleficent a dark look. "Have you lost your magic?" She wiggled her fingers then moved to stand by Regina's side and proceeded to add her magic to hers. 

Mal blinked in surprise at the surge of power coming from them, especially Emma. She had no idea Emma's power would be this strong. That just wasn't supposed to be possible. How could she have that kind of power and not know what she could do with it? Not wanting to be usurped by the younger blonde, she moved to stand next to Regina and added her powers to theirs, hoping they would be able to get out of there. The sooner, the better. She chose to pretend she didn't see what Emma could do. 

They kept trying again and again, using everything they had to try to put a crack in that shield of power that Rumple put over them. When that failed, they went over the books Regina had and tried every spell imaginable. They just weren't having any luck. 

Maleficent rolled her eyes, feeling annoyed. "We need someone more experienced in the arts of magic. I know someone who could probably help us, but I would need to find a way to reach out to her. Your savior just doesn't have what it takes… I mean her training is very sorely lacking..."

Emma snapped. "Then by all means… go find your fucking magical friend." Her eyes flashed as she swept her arms toward their blocked and magically bolted door. 

Regina was getting a migraine. "Mal. Stop provoking Miss Swan. This isn't helping."

"No kidding Sherlock. Had I not caught you getting up close and personal with Puff the Magic Dragon here when you were supposed to be meeting me at the damn school meeting with our son's teacher… and on top of it all, with Mary Margaret going on and on about this crazy dragon bitch here..."

Maleficent laughed. "If you only knew." She smirked, wishing she could tell the high and mighty Savior the truth about her damned parents. "You think your parents are innocent and pure? Think they are without any faults?" She scoffed. "You're delusional if that's what you believe."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emma's fists were clenched again. "You better tell me right now or else…"

Before Maleficent had the chance to reply, a very fed up Mayor raised her hands and blasted her magic on them, knocking them aside. But Emma got the brunt of the blast. She flew and hit the wall hard. She left a huge crack in the wall, much to their surprise. Yet it didn't seem to faze Emma. Not one bit. 

Emma grunted angrily as her face turned red. "What the hell Regina?!" She was angry that Regina had the nerve to use her magic on her like that. The lights began to flicker. She squared her shoulders and took a stance, focusing on the two women there. 

Regina moved and stood next to Maleficent as she looked at the younger blonde. "I'm sorry Emma, I admit I was distracted. I should have told you but Mal and I needed to resolve our issues and mend our differences. I did lock her up for over 28 years after all and we had a very pleasant reunion you could say." She tried to shrug it off and minimize what happened between her and the dragon earlier. 

Emma wasn't fooled. She could read between the lines. "You slept with her?! Were you thinking of Henry? What about when I "killed" her? Did you forget about that too? You brought me to the library to kill her." Emma was shaking with fury. She felt angry, used, set aside, disgusted, and she was feeling very protective of Henry. "Were you going to tell me about the history you shared with the dragon I was supposed to slay for that damned dark one and his stupid agendas, favors, and all that magic comes with a price crap?! And on top of all this, our son is out there with that fucking imp who wants to hurt him!!! Were you thinking about THAT when you were spreading your legs for that bitch?! What the fucking hell is wrong with you Regina?!" Her palms were getting very itchy as they thrummed with magic. The lightbulbs began to burst around them as her fury grew. Her skin was beginning to glow with the heat that seemed to be coming from somewhere deep inside her. 

Regina didn't quite notice what was happening with Emma as she was too busy being defensive of her actions. "I don't have to explain the reasons for my actions to you Miss Swan. Our son is not up for discussion. He is fine. And we will get out of here soon enough. I will not have you undermining my position as Henry's mother. You gave him away, remember? I am his mother. I raised him. Not you…"

Emma scoffed. "Seriously Regina?! You're doing this shit again? And I thought we were making progress in getting along for our son's sake! You promised Henry and here you're taking ten fucking steps backwards! Why now?! Are you trying to fucking destroy what you worked hard for? All for what?! HER?!" Things began to rattle and shake and move as some boxes flew and slammed into the walls. "Is this about Marian?" She scoffed as she bared her teeth menacingly. Her teeth and gums itched. 

Regina got angry when a vase or two broke. "I'm taking that out of your paycheck Miss Swan! Back off! Or I will not let you see MY son ever again!" She moved and brought up a finger in Emma's face, threatening her. And then as soon as the words were out of her mouth, she realized what was going on around them. She turned to look back at Emma, her eyes grew wide as soon as she saw something was going on with the blonde.

Emma began to growl inhumanly, not liking what Regina was saying. Her hair rose and moved as if air was blowing around her. The air crackled. Things began to heat up even more.

"Regina stop!" Maleficent stepped forward, trying to get the brunette to stop making things worse. She could feel how supercharged the air around them was with electricity. She could feel the vault growing much hotter. She and Regina were starting to sweat profusely. Emma seemed to be emanating pure raw power of the kind she hadn't seen before. There was definitely something extremely powerful emerging from deep inside the Savior. And were her eyes playing tricks on her or did Emma's teeth look sharper? 

"You know what?" Emma growled deeply as her eyes glowed neon green before turning crimson. "FUCK YOU REGINA!!! I. GAVE. BIRTH. TO. HIM!!!" She roared thunderously, shaking the very foundation they stood on. 

Everything levitated and banged loudly on the ceiling before they then crashed down around them. Fire roared alive and exploded out of the furnace as heavy metallic doors broke off its hinges and flew over their heads. The floor rumbled and shook beneath them as a huge crack appeared between them. Steam hissed and rose from the crack separating them.

Regina and Maleficent fell to the floor in shock and surprise as they turned to look at the extremely pissed off blonde whose hair seemed to be darkening. Regina gasped loudly as she moved out of Maleficent's embrace and crawled on her knees, moving closer to her son's biological mother. "What the… Emma? Are you okay? What... What the hell is happening?" Had she taken things too far? She had never seen Emma like this before and it was both shocking and new and quite frightening to see. She gasped again as she realized Emma no longer looked like herself. Her hair seemed darker, thicker and very wild looking.

The younger woman shook her head as she looked at her hands in surprise. They had transformed into huge paws with sharp deadly claws. They changed again into velvet fingers with her claws intact instead of nails. "No." Her voice sounded deep yet velvety, a rumble came from her chest. "Not Emma. Never Emma. That is not my true name." Her ears twitched as a swishing sensation moved behind her. She had a long thick tail. She looked at the cracked mirror on the wall which was hanging crookedly and saw the face of an angry lion looking back at her. She smiled at her reflection, happy to see a familiar face looking back. She licked her sharp teeth. And then with a wave of her hand, her clothes changed to a flowing crimson garment, the color of blood. Her headdress was put in it's rightful place. She chuckled, pleased with what she was seeing. She waved her hand and the crack on the mirror disappeared, made new again. She then stood to her full height as she turned to look at the women sitting on the floor, their mouths hanging open in shock as they gaped at this tall deity standing there in the place where Emma Swan stood before. 

Regina and Maleficent had a hard time looking away. They could feel her power emanating from her and it was truly powerful and very ancient. They tried to speak, but found themselves tongue tied. 

The goddess smirked and chuckled amusedly. "Forgive me for being rude. Allow me to introduce myself. You may call me Sekhmet." She smiled ferally as she looked at them. "Now, where were we?"

"Fuck." Regina breathed, feeling overwhelmed by Sekhmet's beauty. And her voice! It was velvet, husky and doing a number on her. It aroused her. She had so many questions and didn't quite know where to start. It didn't help matters any especially when this woman had the head of a bona fide lion.

Maleficent nodded. "My lady." She bowed, feeling humbled and truly awed to be in her presence. At the same time, she was finally realizing certain things about Emma/Sekhmet. "What happened, my Lady? How? But why Emma? You're not human. You're from a place before time even began." She murmured reverently. 

Sekhmet smiled as she surveyed the mess laid out around them. She waved her hand and everything was back in its rightful place undisturbed. The huge crack in the foundation disappeared. 

"You're wondering how the hell someone like me ended up here." She chuckled as she brought a couch and a big plush chair there with magic. She sat down. Maleficent and Regina sat on the sofa. 

Sekhmet started speaking. Her velvet voice was intoxicating to them. "For a long while, I had amnesia. There was a dispute between the gods about what should be done after I did a very terrible favor for my father regarding humans who disrespected him and angered him. I went too far, almost destroying all of humankind. I then got knocked out and ended up here by magic of course." She smiled darkly before she continued. She saw they were hanging on to every word she was saying.

"Something disrupted the natural order of things. Dark magic was used, lives were affected deeply. There was a huge sense of loss. A separation from mother and her young, and another baby was sent from one realm to another in its wake with a tear through time itself brought about by means of a portal. The children who were stolen who are very much connected to me, were unjustly ripped away from their mother not long after she had given birth to them and they had yet to hatch before both babies were sent to this world, a place where they had no right being sent to. The injustice done to them is what drew me here." She looked at Maleficent, seeing she was very emotional. 

Sekhmet continued speaking. "Emma had no recollection of how or why she was sent here. But her son… my son brought me here. She forgot who she really was. Me. And now that I have all my memories back, every single one of them. Including the ones Emma has suppressed from her times of darkness. I need to find the children I am bound to by blood and bring them back to their mother, where they belong." She got up and strode over to Maleficent who was shaking and crying. She caressed her cheek in a very tender way. "Your daughters."

Regina gasped when she heard Maleficent had daughters. She was reeling from everything Em- uh… Sekhmet said. "Mal? Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant? Why didn't you tell me about your babies?" She then looked at Sekhmet again. The very fact she had the face of a lion left more burning questions. She felt as if she was going to start hyperventilating. "Uhm how are you connected to Mal's daughters exactly? And why do those Charmings believe you are their daughter when you said you're not Emma? And what about what happened with Henry? Is he going to be like you?"

Maleficent gasped. Regina's questions were very valid. She'd heard Sekhmet say she had a blood connection to her babies. She needed to know what she meant by that. She had to know. Maleficent took a leap of faith even when she was shaking nervously. She remembered she had said some awful things to Emma before she found out she was actually Sekhmet. She felt burning guilt deep inside and hated what she was feeling. She reached out and tentatively took Sekhmet's velvet hand into her own. Seeing Sekhmet smiling assuredly, giving her permission, she exhaled shakily before she inhaled deeply, wanting to memorize her goddess' scent and confirm her nagging suspicions. She moaned softly and cried out in surprise when she finally recognized her scent. "You? It was you all along? Oh no! I'm so sorry! I was so mean…" She trembled as fresh hot tears fell out of her eyes. It hit her very hard then who she'd really been with all these years ago. It left a very bitter taste in her mouth. "Sekhmet isn't all you really are. You're also Lilith and you're the ruler of dragons, lions and serpents… it was always you!" She was completely in awe of who Sekhmet was and the fact they were lovers at a time when she didn't know this goddess' true identity. "They stole them from me!!! You gave our babies to me and I couldn't protect them!" She whimpered. 

Sekhmet took Maleficent in her arms and held her close, soothing her. "Who did this to you, darling?" She vowed to make those people responsible pay for their despicable actions. 

Regina couldn't help but to watch and listen to what was going on. Her questions would have to wait. This was a priority of theirs right now. Her heart went out to Mal and to Sekhmet. 

The dragon then let it all out. She told them what happened. All the exact details that led to their daughters being abducted. "It was those damn Charmings! I begged them not to do this. Snow White was pregnant. I begged her mother to mother not to take my babies away. I asked for mercy! She and her idiotic shepherd wouldn't show me compassion. They said our babies were monsters like me!!! I tried to stop them!" She explained everything that happened on that day. "For so long, I thought they were lost for good. That they hadn't survived the portal. And then I ended up here."

Sekhmet felt pure white hot rage boiling deep inside when she heard the part the Charmings played in putting Maleficent through that kind of hell and ensuring their daughters wouldn't be able to grow up with their parents. She finally understood why Maleficent wanted to go after them. To make them pay for what happened. She now knew the full truth those Charmings tried very hard to keep from her. "I promise you this, they will be dealt with very harshly when the time is right." She was a very patient deity and would make sure they got what was coming to them.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you and Mal. I can't believe their nerve!!! We're going to find them." Regina assured her friends. 

Sekhmet then looked at the brunette and nodded. "I think because Emma arrived at the time the Savior was meant to break the curse, they had believed I was their daughter. Henry thought I was the Savior too. I think his book was spelled somehow. All I knew was what I believed to be true. Ironically enough, when the curse broke, I still didn't feel any connection whatsoever with those damned Charmings. Even with the curse breaking, I didn't get my memories back until you two pissed me off enough to put me in a destructive mood. You're very lucky you didn't push me completely over the edge. I would have destroyed everyone and everything." She saw the way their heads bowed in shame of their actions. "Wouldn't be the first time either." She scoffed and shook her head before looking at Regina. 

"You asked me about Henry. Will my being who I am affect him? The answer is yes. I know I was with Neal once. He tricked "Emma" and took advantage of me when I was vulnerable and disoriented. He got me drunk and then had his way with me. Amnesia and all… He may have put me in a situation where I would not be able to take care of my son. But he isn't Henry's father, nor is he the only one I have ever been with." Her eyes twinkled as she changed her appearance. 

Regina's jaw dropped as she realized who was standing before her. "What? Why are you… the barmaid?" Her eyes grew wide as she gasped and realized who Emily...Emma erm… Sekhmet was once upon a time. She took out the lion pendant she was wearing around her neck. "You were in the same bar Robin was in." She gasped. "When we spent some time together that weekend… you gave this to me and then in the morning you were gone."

Sekhmet smiled then. "Yes. Dark magic drew me away from you. And then I found myself lost and disoriented and in the company of Neal. I had wandered around for two, almost three weeks before I found his car. By the time I had met him, I already had a part of you growing within my womb. As Emma, I had mistakenly assumed Neal was Henry's other parent." She reached out and touched Regina's necklace. "The truth is Regina, you gave him to me." She murmured. 

Sekhmet moved back to her seat and chuckled at the way the two women were looking at her. "I've completely shocked you." She smirked knowingly. 

Regina and Maleficent shared a look, wondering what they were going to do now that they knew their Goddess shared something equally precious with the both of them. 

Regina was elated with knowing Henry was her son. She just needed to know a few more things first. "You were there when Tinkerbell tried to lead me to the one with the lion tattoo, claiming Robin was my true love. But I chickened out and instead sought comfort and companionship with you that night. And you're a lion. Could Tink have made a mistake when she used stolen pixie dust to reveal my true love?"

Sekhmet smiled. "How did you feel about Robin when you finally worked up the courage to talk with him?"

Regina scoffed and made a face. "I didn't like him. Not one bit. I found him to be repulsive and dirty and smelly. But at the same time, I felt I needed to figure out if he was supposed to be mine." She sighed. "I tried to convince myself, but it still felt so wrong. Now I look at you… I just don't see him being a part of my life. I can't. Not anymore." Suddenly She was no longer angry with her for bringing Marian when she did. She bit her lip as she realized she wanted, needed to have Sekhmet in her life. She felt so right with her. 

Sekhmet smiled knowingly. "Now you see me clearly and I see you." She looked at Maleficent and winked at her. "I see you clearly too." Her eyes twinkled when she heard the dragon's breath catch. 

Regina continued. "What are we going to do when we get out of here? Henry is going to have questions. And how are we going to deal with those awful self righteous Charmings?"

Sekhmet chuckled and licked her lips. "Before we do that, I have every intention of claiming you both as my mates, my wives and then we can get out of here, kill that interfering little imp and then go home to Henry. I will not be staying at the loft anymore. Nor will I allow that pirate to think he has a chance at a life with me. We're going to take steps to find our daughters and bring them home. But of course I might need to masquerade as Emma Swan a little longer." She chuckled when she saw the wheels turning in their heads. 

"The Charmings messed with our lives. It's time to give them some payback and mess with them. It's playtime ladies." She got up and took their hands into hers before she kissed them passionately, taking turns with kissing them. 

Maleficent moaned. "I love the way you think darling." She knew without a doubt this was her mate. Her dragon acknowledged it as her eyes began glowing a neon green as she kissed her beautiful Goddess. 

Regina moaned as she kissed her Lioness with raw passion. "I love it. Can't wait to do this with you." They saw and felt a wave of colors move through them. Magic was thick in the air as they brought forth a huge bed and their clothes were magicked away.

When Sekhmet moved to pleasure them, wanting to show them how much they meant to her, they shared a look, wanting to do this their way. They made sure to sandwich their mate between them. They felt bad for the harsh way they'd treated Emma earlier and wanted to make up for it. They wanted to make sweet love with her. "Let us do this." They changed their anatomy and found her soaked center and thrust into her at the same time. Magic made it possible as they filled her and stretched her, holding her close as they made love with her, wanting to fill her up with their seed over and over again. They gave attention to every exposed area, loving her and promising to make sure she would never feel unloved again. They both were head over heels in love with this magnificent creature. Both thrusting faster and harder, eyes glowing, teeth growing sharper, each wanting to claim her and to be claimed in return. They used their magic, pushing it all inside her, wanting to give Sekhmet everything and more. Maleficent and Regina shared a look of agreement as they continued pushing their magic inside Sekhmet with every thrust into her. They panted heavily and moaned with pleasure as their writhing, grinding and thrusting quickened. Sekhmet moaned as she rocked against them faster and harder, loving how deep they were inside her. She felt their magic moving deep inside her womb. Soon they couldn't hold back anymore as they screamed in unison and bit down on one another while they flooded Sekhmet's womb with their potent seed. Sekhmet bit Regina and then bit Maleficent as they bit her. They yelled out their love for one another, finally feeling sated and complete now that they were mated to their beautiful Goddess. They held her in their arms, while remaining inside her, feeling extremely protective of their Lady. They would do absolutely anything for her. They felt safe and secure with Sekhmet in their lives now.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They begin to pay the Charmings back for what they did. More smut...

Heart of the Dragon and Queen  
Chapter 2

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters. Just my colorful imagination. So Emma Swan turned out to be Sekhmet. Maleficent and Regina are now mated to Sekhmet. They have plans to get Lily and eventually her sister and bring them home. But not until they confront Rumple first. They will deal with the Charmings soon enough. Sekhmet will have to remain disguised as Emma for now. With Sekhmet being a goddess, getting out of the vault will be easy. Rumple had no idea Emma was just a guise for Sekhmet. Time for the real fun to start!!! 

########

They lay entwined in the aftermath of their lovemaking. None of them were ready to get out of the bed. Sekhmet kissed her wives in a loving manner as she held them close. She could feel the pure love they had for her and felt the same way for them. "Thank you, my loves." She purred sensually. 

Maleficent chuckled, her hot breath against her ear. "That was amazing. You are amazing my darling." She inhaled deeply, hoping more than anything, that they had given her something precious after that. She caressed Sekhmet's abdomen, focusing on what was happening within her wife's fertile womb. Dragons did after all, mate for life. 

Regina smiled knowingly. "There's nothing we wouldn't do for you. I mean, you did give us Henry and the daughters you share with Mal. We're a family now. I should never have said what I did to you before, and I will spend forever making up for it." She promised, kissing Sekhmet deeply. 

Sekhmet smiled. She knew how much her wives loved her. "Even if I decided to look like this?" She asked as she changed back to her human form of Emma Swan.

"Oh yes." Maleficent growled softly, loving the very informative scent coming strongly from their blonde lover as she began making love with her yet again. Now that Sekhmet was in her human form, Maleficent could smell what was happening inside of Emma and she loved it. "Even then, my darling." She moaned happily. 

Regina had a dark look in her eyes. A smouldering look as she kissed her neck where she had bitten her. "Oh yes Em-ma." She moaned as she too made love with the blonde. They went at it two and three more times before they were dressed and ready orbing out of the vault to Regina's mansion. 

"How did you get past the barrier?" Regina asked in surprise. She was so glad not to be trapped in her vault anymore. However the vault would always hold special meaning to her after what they had shared together. 

Emma smiled. "I'm a goddess. Rumple's magic does not even begin to compare with mine." She winked at them. 

Regina smiled, happy with this knowledge. "We need to see if Henry is okay or if anyone noticed we were gone."

Emma then had an idea. "Why don't we go to Granny's? He tends to go there at this time. We will notice if anything's amiss then."

"It's going to be so fun to see how the good folks of this town react to the fact we're mated to you darling. Unless you want to lay low for a while?" Maleficent asked. 

Emma chuckled. "Why should I hide? All I want to do is mess with them for a while. At least until we bring our daughters home. And then we can punish them and make them pay for what they did to you." She caressed her dragon's cheek. "Until then, let's just have fun. I will play dumb just a little. Let them believe I know nothing. Let them believe I'm still their good little girl and you two are going to come ravish and corrupt me."

Regina chuckled throatily. "I love it! You've got a very wicked streak. Maybe we could raise the stakes and have Mal here make it seem like she's brought me back to the dark side. I could let the Evil Queen come out to play with her Savior."

Maleficent laughed, loving their ideas. "That could work. They would absolutely hate seeing us taking turns having our way with our dear sweet Emma, not knowing what we already do. And we should let that imp squirm until Sekhmet kills him. By then, it will be too late for those Charmings. How shall we get this started?" She was very much looking forward to doing this. 

Emma had a truly dark smile on her face. "I will start working on people from the inside. When Snow White least expects it. I'm going to start with our Miss Ruby Lucas." Her eyes twinkled wickedly. 

Maleficent and Regina laughed as they kissed their wife deeply and passionately. 

########

When it was time, Emma made her way to Granny's. When she entered, she could see the Charmings were there getting ready to order their meals. She had to put on a mask and push aside her fury. She strode over to their booth. 

The moment Emma arrived, Ruby gasped in surprise at the new scents coming from the blonde. Something didn't seem right with what she was sensing and smelling. She could see that Emma had recently been very intimate with Regina as well as someone else. Her eyes grew wide as she realized what that meant. The Mayor and Emma were lovers. She noticed a mating bite on Emma's neck and that wasn't all she noticed. It seemed that Emma was also mated to someone else. She was about to say something when another very revealing scent assaulted her nostrils. Emma's scent was like nothing she ever came across before. It left her with more burning questions. She could sense that something else was going on with the blonde. The wolf's nostrils were bombarded with many things all at once. 

Emma noticed that Ruby was about to blow her cover. **I will explain everything to you later, Rubes. But I'm asking you, please do not say anything to Mary Margaret or to David. It's not the right time to get into this. I promise you we will talk soon, wolfy.** Emma assured her friend with a wink and a smile. 

Ruby was surprised that Emma could speak telepathically with her. She smiled and nodded. "What would you like to eat?"

Emma smiled, feeling very ravenous. "Some iced tea would be good." She then ordered some steaks and potatoes with a side order of salad. 

Mary Margaret was surprised to see Emma had ordered salad. "I'm so glad you came when you did. We still need to discuss what needs to be done to stop that awful Dragon from coming after all of us. We need to do something and fast!!!"

David nodded in agreement with his wife. "I know you slayed her once. But clearly someone brought her back and your mother and I need to tell you about what happened when we faced off with the drag…"

Mary Margaret jumped and elbowed David. "No! You can't tell her! She doesn't need to know about that!!!"

Emma narrowed her eyes as she looked at her faux parents. A growl threatened to emerge from her chest. She suppressed the need to attack them right there. She scoffed. "More secrets? More lies? Really? Why can't you just tell me the truth? You're gonna need my help with the dragon." She heard the door to the diner open and knew Regina and Maleficent had just arrived. "Tell me. Or I won't be able to protect you from the big scary dragon that's coming after you two." She could feel and hear Mal's pleasure at what she said through their connection. Inside, she was smiling evilly. She was glad this dragon was hers, as well as Regina. She heard Mal purr at this feeling coming from her.

When the Dragon arrived with the Mayor, Ruby realized who Emma's other lover was and who else she was mated to. Her eyes grew wide at the realization but she kept silent. Still, that knowledge didn't stop her from being surprised to know Emma was with the dragon too.

David opened his mouth to speak. "Come on Snow, we need to tell her what we di…"

Mary Margaret screeched. "No we can't David!!! If we tell her about Maleficent, everything will be ruined!!!" She sighed as she tried to regain her composure. "It's nothing for you to worry about. We don't need for you to get involved in this whole mess. Trust me. We will take care of this ourselves."

Emma's eyes grew very dark as she looked at the Charmings. She knew the woman was lying through her teeth. "I don't believe you, Mary Margaret. Not for one second. I also don't trust you. How can I when you won't tell me the truth? Inner lie detector remember?" She turned to see Regina there with Maleficent. Inside, she was so glad to see them there, knowing their plan was moving forward. "Regina?" She pretended to be surprised. 

The petite woman gasped in horror when she saw the Mayor standing there with none other than Maleficent herself. "What are you doing… why is she here with you?"

Regina smirked at Mary Margaret. She knew she was spooked by Mal's presence and that amused her to no end. "We're here for Em-ma. Maleficent wants to have a talk with her. She has so many things she wants to tell her. Things about what you both did to her. She has also informed me that you two are lying to your daughter. Is that true? You know how much I detest lying. And I am pretty sure Emma does too." She drawled as she moved to place her hands on Emma's shoulders. She was getting more touchy feely with her and Emma liked feeling the way Regina was massaging her shoulders, knowing that action alone would provoke the Charmings. 

To see the way Regina was touching Emma was not lost on Mary Margaret. She eyed the Mayor's hands on her daughter's shoulders. She gritted her teeth. Something about it didn't seem right to her. Add that with the fact the Dragon was there with the former evil Queen. It just didn't sit well with her at all. "How is that any of your business?" She glared at Regina. "It isn't any of yours either! You need to let go of this!" She eyed Emma when she said that. She didn't want Emma anywhere close to Regina and the dragon. She wished they would go away. 

Emma scoffed as she stood up. "You lying to me, is exactly what makes it my business, Mary Margaret. If you're not going to tell me what happened, then maybe Maleficent will." Emma's eyes were dark. "That is… unless David would be willing to talk to me." She looked at her "father" giving him a chance to be honest with her. 

Naturally, Mary Margaret stopped him by threading her arm through his. "David don't!" She then turned her attention to Emma. "You don't want to talk with her. She's a villain! A monster! You just can't trust her! We're going home now and that's that!!!"

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Emma moved to stand between her wives. "As I said before, I don't trust you. I trust them to tell me the truth about what happened between you and the dragon. Lying about it isn't going to help you get anywhere with me."

Maleficent gloated at Snow White. "I promised you that I would make you pay for taking my babies from me! When I begged you not to. You didn't listen." She growled, making sure everyone heard what she said. "Now I am going to have so much fun taking yours away from you!!! I'm going to give you a taste of your own medicine." She had a wicked smile on her face as she circled around Emma. "Perhaps I should take Emma and make her mine! I will have my wicked ways with her and Snow, you and your shepherd will not stop me." Inside she was cackling, knowing she and Regina already had her.

Mary Margaret's eyes grew wide with the horror of what the dragon said. "You shut your mouth!!! Shut up!!! No you can't do this and you won't! Don't say that!!! Stay away from my daughter!!! Why would you say that?!" She looked at her daughter, fearful of what she would think of them now that it was coming out in the open. "Don't listen to her please!!! Stay away from her you bitch!!!" She snapped.

Emma looked at Mal. "She...they did what?! They took your babies?" A part of her wanted to just forget about this charade and just kill the Charmings. But she knew they needed to play this out as long as possible. As she looked at Mal, she could feel the dragon's bloodlust rising. She felt the exact same way. Her own bloodlust rose in her eyes as she shared an intimate look with her wife. Seeing the way her dragon was looking at her was turning her on. "Tell me everything. I want to know the exact details of what they did to you. To your **our** babies." Her back was facing the Charmings, but she was looking at Mal, her eyes burning a crimson red color. 

Both Mal and Regina could feel what Emma was feeling, thanks to their mating bond. Their breaths caught at the exact same time. They each were so tempted to have their way with their wife in front of everyone. 

Maleficent smiled knowingly as she moved even closer to Emma while glaring at the couple. She took Emma's hand into her own and pulled Emma closer. "Oh yes I can! I will take her!!! I will tell her EVERYTHING!!! Emma will know absolutely everything you two did. And she will want to join me." She looked at Emma. "They took my babies after I begged her mother to mother not to take them away. I begged for mercy. They were innocent and had yet to be hatched. Mary Margaret called them monsters! She wanted to put her baby's darkness inside my children. What kind of people are they to do that to my innocent children?!" She moved to stand very close to Emma while whispering into her ear, intimate things she wanted to do with her. 

Emma moved to put her arms around Mal, wishing she could devour the Charmings for what they did to their daughters. She knew the time would come when they would do something about what they did. "I promise you, I will find them! When we bring them home, we will deal with the Charmings together. They will not get away with what they did to you." **To us.** She turned to look at her so-called parents. Her eyes were cold and very dark. She allowed Mal to wrap her arms around her as the dragon continued seducing her, taking pleasure at the looks of horror and panic on the Charmings' faces. No doubt thinking Maleficent was putting a spell of enchantment on their daughter. She moaned when the dragon kissed her neck. "YES!!! Take me Maleficent! Make me yours!!!"

The Charmings exclaimed in dismay. "Emma!!! What do you think you are doing?! Get your hands off our daughter!!! Don't listen to her!!! Get away from that bitch!!! She's a monster, a villain!!! You can't do this!!! Why are you helping her?! Regina! Stop this insanity! Get Emma away from her!!! PLEASE!!!" They went on and on, trying to get Emma to see reason and trying to appeal to Regina for help, thinking they would be able to get her to side with them. 

Regina looked at them, her mouth twitching with amusement as her clothes changed to those she wore when she was the Evil Queen. She was now preying on their fears. "Why would I want to help you, Snow White?! You did this to yourselves. It's all on you and your shepherd! Em-ma belongs to us now!!! She's ours to have our way with her as much as we like! She will be mine too!!! MINE!!!" She laughed evilly as she joined Mal and she kissed Emma passionately as they wrapped their arms around the younger blonde and took Emma out of there in a dark purple cloud. 

"The Evil Queen's back!!!" Leroy shouted. 

"We need to save Emma from them!!!" The Charmings exclaimed as they began discussing ways to rescue their daughter. 

Ruby was frowning in confusion. She realized the Charmings had lied to Emma yet at the same time, Emma had promised to help the dragon to find her daughters. Why would the Evil Queen take Emma away with Maleficent? She felt as if history was repeating itself when she heard the way Mary Margaret called Maleficent and her daughters monsters. It left a bitter taste in her mouth. She recalled everything that happened. Was that all just a guise to trick the Charmings somehow? Emma didn't seem worried when they took her away. She realized that Emma had mouthed instructions to her before they disappeared. To keep an eye on Henry. Ruby knew what she needed to do. While the Charmings and the townsfolk worried about orchestrating a rescue effort, Ruby and her Granny would be tasked with taking care of Henry until instructed otherwise. Ruby pulled Granny aside and talked with her, away from the hearing distance of the others. That was when she'd realized Emma smelled nothing like the Charmings. 

Not long after explaining everything to Granny about her suspicious about Emma, Regina and the dragon did she get a text from Emma. "It's from Emma. She wants to meet me later so she can help me understand what happened here." She texted her back, agreeing to meet her that night. 

########

Instead of going to Regina's home, they found themselves back in the Mills family Vault. Maleficent laughed victoriously as their clothes vanished. She pulled Emma against her front with Emma facing the approaching Evil Queen who was chuckling knowingly as she moved to sandwich her Sheriff between them. 

Mal pulled Emma down with her as she sat on their bed while sliding into her wet and waiting womanhood with her magical throbbing cock. As she did this, she moaned loudly and nibbled on her neck. "You were absolutely perfect darling." She murmured. "We were so tempted to take you and ravish you in front of them."

Emma chuckled and moaned, loving how it felt to have the dragon inside her. "Well don't hold back on my account. I wouldn't stop either one of you, anytime you want to...anywhere…" She moaned when she felt a surge of urgency come over the three of them. 

"Is that a promise Em-ma?" Regina purred as her eyes grew dark with desire while she began stroking her magical throbbing cock. She loved the way her two favorite blondes were getting it on. She then climbed onto the bed as Maleficent spread Emma's legs even more as Regina moved between them. She moved her fingers inside Emma's occupied womanhood, thrusting inside her and feeling Mal's thrusting cock, chuckling when they both moaned loudly. 

Emma moaned, loving what Regina was doing. Her head fell back against Maleficent's shoulder. The dragon smirked knowingly as she kissed her wife passionately. 

Regina moved closer and replaced her fingers with her dripping and throbbing cock, stretching Emma even more as she joined Maleficent while they thrust deep inside their wife together. 

"Ohhhh yessss!!!" Emma moaned loudly as she rocked against them faster and harder. She loved how it felt, having them move inside her like that. It didn't take long before they were both filling her up with their seed. They held her close until Mal and Regina switched places and continued making love with Emma. They went at it again and again, united in their love and need to satisfy each other. 

After they rested for a few minutes, Maleficent couldn't contain her joy any longer. "You do know what is happening inside you don't you darling?" She murmured into Emma's ear as she wrapped her arms around her waist while they remained deep inside their wife. "Ever since the three of us first made love…"

Emma smiled knowingly as she moved her hand to her abdomen. "I do know, my loves. You've both blessed my fertile womb and now our family continues to grow."

Regina's eyes grew wide as her heart sang with pure joy. "We got you pregnant? You're having our baby?"

"Babies." Maleficent corrected. "Our wife is very fertile and blessing us more than you realize." She kissed Emma's neck as she began thrusting inside her again. She just couldn't seem to help herself.

Regina gasped and moaned as she too thrust inside Emma happily. "So we could have a very large family if we wanted to?"

Emma moaned and rocked against them in response. "YES!!!" She kissed Regina deeply and passionately. "We can and we will!" She kissed Maleficent passionately as they continued making love until they collapsed, feeling completely sated. Before they were done, Emma gave Regina the gift of immortality. Now she would have both her wives at her side for all of eternity. She wouldn't have it any other way. 

########

After they were rested, they decided to pay a visit to Rumple. Naturally, the dark one had not expected for them to be able to break out of the vault after he had trapped the Savior with the Mayor and the dragon. He had hoped they would destroy each other so he would have a better chance to get to Henry and kill his grandson. "How? How did you get out? Impossible!!!"

Emma chuckled. "You think you know who I am. But you don't. Not really. I know you wanted to destroy my son. But guess what? I also know you will fail miserably. You never really cared about your son or his legacy. Well, I have news for you. He doesn't have one." She chuckled as she shared a look with Regina. 

"What are you talking about? Explain yourself Savior!!!"

Regina laughed. "Remember when Em-ma found your son for you and it turned out she and Neal knew each other? Well… at the time they crossed paths, Emma had amnesia and didn't remember who she was with a few weeks prior to hooking up with him that one time." She chuckled. "Had she remembered, she would have known who had her first at that time. Me!!!" She had a truly smug smile on her face. 

Emma chuckled. "That's right. Regina gave him to me. She got me pregnant before I met your good for nothing son."

Rumple growled. "That's not true! It's impossible! How could you have managed something like that?"

Regina smiled. "Because there's more to Emma than you realize. Henry is MY son. My blood flows through him."

"I also share children with Emma. Our daughters. The ones those damned Charnings stole from me!!!" Maleficent replied angrily. 

Emma moved closer to Rumple and saw that he had a hand in what happened to their daughters. "He knows." Emma gasped. Suddenly, she couldn't hold back anymore as she allowed her true form out. She roared, shaking the foundation of the pawnshop as everything fell off the shelves. "You helped those Charnings to get rid of our daughters!!!" 

Rumple was so shocked to see Emma turn into this powerful deity standing over him. He could feel her raw power as he trembled and a wave of fear crashed around him. He began whimpering pitifully. "Your daughters? How?" He really had no idea that Emma was the other parent of the dragon's babies. He cursed under his breath.

Maleficent growled as she turned into a dragon in her rage. The two of them ripped into the dark one as Regina took his heart. The dragon and the goddess devoured Rumple on the spot while his heart crumbled in Regina's hand afterwards. The three of them were happy to have destroyed the imp together.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma explains things to the Lucases. She has a talk with Henry. More hot and sexy times afterwards...

Heart of the Dragon and Queen

Chapter 3

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my colorful imagination. So now Emma is going to meet with Ruby and bring Henry home. How will Henry react to the changes in their lives or the fact his moms are mated with the dragon or the fact he has a half sister out there or that his blonde mother is pregnant? Will he accept what is happening? Let's find out. 

########

Ruby followed Emma's instructions to the letter. Granny stayed with Henry in the car. Ruby got out and walked over to where the creek was, under the bridge. She noticed Emma was there as was Regina and the dragon, Maleficent. 

Emma smiled at her friend. "Thank you for meeting us here. We needed to talk with you first before seeing Henry. I know you have a lot of questions and I will explain everything to you. I mean we're still friends right?"

Ruby nodded. "Yeah. We are, Ems. I heard everything at Granny's. How could they lie to you like that? They really stole the dragon's baby?" She could clearly smell what was going on with the sheriff. "You're with them aren't you?"

Emma nodded. "Yes, Rubes, I am. I wouldn't have it any other way. Come on, have a seat." She led her to a bench and they sat down. 

Ruby eyed Emma. "Then why did you pretend otherwise when you were at Granny's?" She asked. 

Emma smiled. "Because I wanted to find out exactly what made them do what they did. And then they need to pay for everything. Too long, they've acted as if they were above the law. Better than you or me. Better than villains like the Evil Queen and the evil Dragon sorceress." Emma smirked. "Throwing names around as if we're beneath them. Names like Evil. Villain. Monster." She saw the way Ruby looked at her. "I think you know what I'm talking about."

Ruby nodded as she looked off into the distance. "She called my wolf a monster. Said I was an abomination. And that was before she realized the wolf and I were one and the same." She sighed. "They're not your real parents right? I mean you don't smell like them." She looked at Regina and Maleficent before she continued. "And somehow you're mated with them. But that's not all. How did you end up with them?"

Emma and her mates chuckled softly. "Henry isn't just my son. He is also Regina's. She gave him to me. I'm surprised you hadn't noticed that by now." 

"Well I- um. I must have been distracted. I mean with everything going on, Gran's heart attack, my sexuality and with wolfstime." She tried to explain. 

Emma smiled and nodded as she shared a look with her dragon. "I also share two babies with Maleficent."

Ruby gasped as her eyes widened in realization. "The babies the Charmings stole? They're your daughters." It made sense. Now the wolf girl could understand what was going on very clearly. 

"Yes, exactly She-Wolf." Maleficent replied as she and Regina moved closer, wanting to be near their wife. "We need to get our daughters back. The sooner the better."

Regina smiled. "Only then, will our family be complete." She sat on the arm of the bench and placed her hand on Emma's abdomen. 

Ruby nodded, noticing the way Emma sighed in contentment at the way Regina was caressing her abdomen. "And you're pregnant. You never said why you smell different from the rest of us. What do you want me to do for you?"

"Yes I am." Emma stood up, pulling Regina closer and kissing her before she reached out and pulled Mal into their group, kissing her wives deeply. She then looked at Rubes. 

"When I first came to Storybrooke, I had amnesia and I didn't remember who I really was. And for a time, I was Emma Swan. But that's not who the real me is. I'm much older than I look. Older than this world even." She smiled at the shock in Ruby's eyes as she changed into her true form. The lion headed goddess standing tall and regal. In this form, they could see her pregnancy progressing. "I'm Sekhmet. I want you to be my eyes and ears. To be the head of my royal guard. Will you join me?"

Ruby felt truly honored to be given this chance. Even more honored to be in Sekhmet's presence. To be her friend. She knew there was nothing she wouldn't do for her. "Yes my Queen." She bowed. 

Sekhmet smiled as she brought up Ruby's chin. "Then wear my mark with pride." She scratched Ruby's shoulder and then placed a special necklace around Ruby's neck. "You now wear the highest ranking symbol of my royal guard. You're under my protection too. Welcome to our Pride dear Ruby. Now Regina can go with you, back to Henry. Please send Granny to me and wait ten minutes before bringing Henry to us." She changed back to Emma. 

Regina smiled and kissed Emma before she left with Ruby. 

Maleficent chuckled as she shared a look with Emma. "I love what you did. Snow White will never be able to fool the wolf again."

"Yes exactly." Emma chuckled. 

"What did you do to my granddaughter? What's going on here?" Granny asked as she joined them. 

Emma proceeded to explain everything to the older wolf. By the time she finished, Granny was very shocked and appalled by the way Snow and Charming handled things. Now she had a better understanding of what had happened, and pledged to help them. Soon she had the mark of Sekhmet on her shoulder as well. 

Two minutes passed before Ruby and Regina arrived with Henry in tow. 

Henry hugged Emma and looked at Maleficent before he spoke up. "Mom said you had something important to tell me when we get home. Is it true that we're going to live with mom now?"

Emma chuckled as she hugged her son and kissed his forehead. "Yeah kid. It's true. Say good-bye to Ruby and Granny. We will see them tomorrow. It's time to go home. I will explain everything to you then."

Henry nodded and said his goodbyes before they went back to the mansion. He kept looking at Maleficent, wondering why she was there with them. 

Soon, they arrived at the mansion and they moved into the kitchen. Emma grinned at her son. "I know there are a lot of things we need to share with you. Can you do me a favor and do not tell the Charmings what we are about to reveal to you kid? Starting with the fact that they are not my real parents. That means they are not your grandparents. But something happened earlier and I got my memories back. Your dad isn't your dad either. I don't want to overwhelm you kid. But Regina actually gave you to me. She's your real mom too."

Henry was thoroughly caught off guard by this information. "Then why did you tell me Neal was my Dad? You lied to me?"

Regina could see that their son was upset. "No Henry. Your mom had amnesia after I got her pregnant with you. We were separated and she was sent to this world alone and disoriented. She was lost and confused and then Neal took advantage of her and…"

"He set her up for a crime she never committed. Then she found out she was pregnant. Yeah. At least now we know the truth. What else ma? What is she doing here?" He looked at Maleficent. 

Emma smiled. "She's a part of our family now. We need to find our daughters. You have two older sisters."

Maleficent smiled. "Your mama gave them to me a long time ago. I know this might be hard for you to understand, but your mom and your ma as well as myself, we're true loves. We shared a true love's kiss. We mated. I probably better let them explain it all to you."

Henry's eyes grew wide. "How is that even possible? Just how old would you need to be? The book didn't tell me what… um…" He was trying to make sense of everything. 

"Older than this world, kid. I know this has to be very overwhelming for you. I'm not human. I'm a goddess. This world knows me as Sekhmet. I actually have 10,000 names, believe it or not." She chuckled at the looks of shock and awe on their faces.

"The lion headed goddess?" Henry sat back in surprise as he looked at his dark haired mother. "Lion." He was remembering what his brunette mother said about Robin Hood and his lion tattoo and Tink as well as the pixie dust used to find her true love. He pointed at Emma and repeated. "She's a Lion." It clicked into place for him.

Regina bit her lip and chuckled as she nodded, knowing what he was talking about. "I also met Emma when she was Emily the barmaid working at Robin's Tavern. That's how you were conceived, my dear Prince. I was trying to find myself. Robin never paid any attention to me or noticed me until I met him much later in life. I think something must have happened to mess things up. I plan to talk with the blue fairy about this. She might be able to help clear things up for us."

Henry nodded. He knew there were a lot of things he would need to get used to. But it was starting to make sense. He still had questions about the book and why it revealed different things to him. "I'm going to my room. I have homework. I have to figure this out. Good night Mom, Ma… um Mal." He nodded once at the dragon. 

They smiled and then said their goodnights, watching their son move upstairs. 

"That was a lot for him to take in. We're going to have to tell him about the babies when the time is right." Regina replied. "We will explain everything soon."

Emma smiled as they prepared to move upstairs. "Yes we will. He is growing and soon he will realize certain things about himself too. I will have to prepare him also."

"I look forward to seeing what happens next darling." Mal chuckled as she reached out to take Emma's hand. 

Just then, the phone rang. Regina moved to answer. After a moment, Regina rolled her eyes and looked at Emma. "It's that filthy pirate. He's looking for you." She smirked when she saw the annoyed look in Emma's eyes. 

Maleficent chuckled. "Perhaps those Charmings told him about how we stole Emma away from them." Her eyes had a wicked gleam in them as the wheels began turning in her head. 

Regina handed the phone to Emma when she saw the look on Mal's face as she began chuckling. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She too had a wicked smile on her face as they turned to look at their wife. Their eyes grew darker with desire.

Emma could see the looks on her wives faces as she brought the phone to her ear. Her eyes were dark, mirroring theirs. "What do you want, Killian?" 

The pirate replied. "I wanted to let you know we're working on rescuing you from the evil Queen and that dragon bitch. Don't worry, we will have you safe and away from them as soon as we can make our plan fail proof."

Emma chuckled, feeling amused. "You're trying to rescue me? Why? What makes you think I want to be rescued? Did those idiot Charmings ever tell you how they lied to me?" She heard her wives chuckling at this. 

Killian ignored the part Emma said about her parents lying to her. "They're your parents, Swan. They're worried about you." He said that as if that alone was the only reason she should forgive them. 

Emma scoffed and rolled her eyes. "The truth of the matter is I don't need you to rescue me, Killian." The pirate refused to listen to her as he interrupted her and began telling her why she needed their help. Because they were evil and had her under some evil spell or dark magic. 

Mal and Regina moved over to Emma and Mal proceeded to kiss the sensitive part of her blonde's throat while Regina unbuttoned Emma's shirt and pants. She freed her own breasts from their confinement, smirking victoriously as she saw the way Emma's attention was instantly drawn to her breasts. Regina took one breast into her mouth and put her hand on the other one, loving how hard and perky Emma's nipples were. She could see and feel the subtle changes happening to them and loved what she was seeing. She chuckled throatily and moaned when she felt Emma move her free hand to touch her breasts. 

Maleficent moved her hands to encircle Emma's waist. Her palm caressed her small baby bump which was now showing, while her other hand slid down to the open pants and slipped under her red lace panties to her soaking wet womanhood. She chuckled huskily, seeing how turned on Emma was by what they were doing to her. 

Emma moaned loudly, feeling the way her wives were pleasuring her. "Ohhh yesssss!!!" She moaned again when Mal began thrusting inside her with her fingers. 

Regina made sure to soundproof the room and ensured Henry wouldn't come downstairs anytime soon. She tugged harder at Emma's nipples before she stood up and began grinding against Emma, allowing her to feel her growing magical cock. Mal chuckled throatily against Emma's ear, close to the phone so the pirate could hear exactly what was happening. She decided to follow suit and allowed her magical cock to spring out and throb proudly. "We have you right where we want you darling. Now be a good girl blondie and open your legs for us." They used magic to remove their clothes.

Emma moaned again when she felt Mal's hardness rubbing against her bottom as she did just that. Mal slid her entire length inside her wet and waiting womanhood with one hard thrust. "Ohhh fuck yessss Mal!!!" She screamed. 

"Have room for one more Em-ma?" Regina drawled huskily as she stroked her throbbing cock before she thrust inside her, rubbing against Mal's cock as she inched her way deep inside their wife. "Now how does...it...feel… to have the Dragon AND the Evil Queen deep inside you at the same time?" She moaned, loving how tight Emma was around them. "We will ruin you for the pirate. You won't want to have anything to do with him ever again!!! You belong to US now!!!" 

"YES I LOVE IT!!!" Emma moaned louder as she began thrusting back against them harder and faster. "Ugnnnhhh Harder Reginaaa!!! Faster Mallll!!! Yesssss!!! I want you and you!!!! Oh Ohh OH YES!!!" She screamed as their thrusting quickened. 

Mal and Regina moaned loudly as they thrust into her a few more times. They shouted as they released their seed inside Emma. 

"BLOODY HELL SWAN!!!" Killian hung up on Emma. 

After that happened, they laughed as they orbed to their room for the night. As they fell asleep in each other's arms, Regina remembered to release her spell on their son's room.

########

After everyone woke up and got ready to face the day, they were seated in the kitchen before they headed to Granny's. Henry had a question about his sister. "Did you ever find out my sisters' names? How old are they?" He was starting to come to terms with the fact he had older sisters. 

Maleficent smiled as she shared a look with Emma. "Lilith. I named our first daughter after your mother. That's the name she used with me when we were together. Her sister is named Luna. They would be in their 30's if my assumptions are right."

Emma could see the wheels turning in her son's head as he tried to figure out the math. "Time moves differently between both realms. When I was separated from your mom, I was disoriented and didn't remember who I really was. So when your mom finally put that curse on everyone and brought them here, you had already been born. Your sisters were already adults." She explained. 

Henry nodded, accepting what he was told. Still, he was sad. "It would have been nice if I had a sister or brother to grow up with." He admitted. 

Regina smiled at this. "Shall we tell him?"

Maleficent grinned as Emma chuckled softly. 

"Tell me what?" Henry asked as he looked at the women there. 

Emma took her son's hand into her own. "I'm pregnant kid. Your mom and Mal here gave me these babies."

Henry was stunned. "How is that even possible?" He was old enough to understand about the birds and bees and how that could happen. "Do you even know how many you're having?"

Maleficent chuckled. "Magic and true love." She replied. She was also curious to know how many were growing inside their wife. 

Emma chuckled softly as she whispered into Henry's ear how many siblings he would have. She then made him promise to keep her news to himself until she said he could reveal her news. 

Henry's eyes grew wide as he began grinning. He was only too happy to keep her secret to himself. He then looked at the other blonde and remembered what his parents told him the previous night about how the three of them had shared a true love's kiss. He had heard of it happening with the Charmings. But to hear of this happening with not two but three of them, he was still trying to wrap his head around that. "So you three are really together now?"

"Yes we are." They replied at the same time. 

"We're mated." Mal replied. 

"That means we're married now." Regina added. 

"We're a family, kid." Emma smiled as she put her arm around his shoulders. 

"Does this mean you finally got rid of the filthy pirate?" Henry asked hopefully. "I never really liked him. I just wanted you to be happy." He confessed. 

Emma chuckled as Regina laughed at Henry's reaction to the pirate. She was glad to know how her son felt. "I promise he is out of the picture. We're over. I don't know if Killian still feels the same way. But whatever happens, we will take care of it." 

Regina kissed Emma before she looked at their son. "Let's get your breakfast at Granny's before your bus picks you up."

"Besides, I'm sure your mama must be very hungry." Mal winked. She hoped Henry would start to warm up to the idea that she was a part of their lives now. Especially since they would be bringing Lilith and Luna home soon. 

Henry finally smiled at Mal and nodded. "Yeah. Let's go. Don't want my sisters or brothers to go hungry."

Regina and Maleficent wanted to know just how many babies Emma was pregnant with. But their wife wasn't budging. 

Emma chuckled. "I promise I will tell you soon. But our son will not tell anyone until it's time."

Henry laughed. Enjoying this moment he shared with his mother. 

########

They arrived at the diner and ensured Henry got his food before he left for school. 

Just then, two people arrived. Cruella and Ursula. The latter kept looking at Emma oddly. 

Maleficent chuckled when she saw her friends. She could see the question in their eyes. "Hello darlings. Much has happened since we were in Rumple's cabin."

"Clearly. Where is that little man anyways?" Cruella asked. 

"Dead." Regina smiled. "Gone for good."

"We killed him together, the three of us." Emma smiled. 

"And why do you smell like the dragon AND the evil queen?" Ursula moved closer to them. "You smell like something more too." Her eyes trailed down to Emma's abdomen. "You're also expecting."

Maleficent smiled proudly. "You're right, she is." They were standing with Emma between them. They laid their hands on her abdomen as if laying claim to the life growing inside her. 

"She carries our babies. She's our wife." Regina murmured. 

"She's much more than you realize. You might know her as Emma. But that isn't who she really is." Maleficent chuckled. "She's also the other parent of our daughters. The ones those Charmings stole.

Emma had a knowing smile on her face as she looked at Ursula. She knew she was Poseidon's granddaughter. In other words, she was a water goddess. "I'm Sekhmet." Her voice rumbled as she showed them who she was before changing back to Emma. 

Ursula smiled then. "Oh I have heard of you and your exploits. It's nice to finally meet you."

Cruella was intrigued. "Exploits? I would love to hear all about that." She smiled as they moved to sit in the back. "And congratulations on your marriage and your growing family."

Ursula smiled. "Yes congratulations." She murmured. 

Ruby moved over to their table as more people began to arrive. "What can I get for you ladies?" She was so glad to see them and it showed. 

Emma smiled knowingly as she thanked them. She then ordered for a lot of medium rare steaks as well as potatoes and vegetables and a large salad. It was comical, seeing the way the women were looking at her. 

Regina tried again. "Just how many babies are we having here Miss Swan?"

"We really would like to know darling. Unless you would like me to use my magic to find out? Because I can." Mal gave her a look promising she would enjoy finding out.

Ruby laughed. "A guessing game? We could all place bets, make this fun until the reveal?" She suggested.

Cruella was intrigued by the easy rappaport between the wolf and her friends. Since when did that happen? She wondered. Even the old wolf seemed happy to see them. 

Mal knew what Cruella was thinking. That was one of her new powers she obtained from killing Rumple. It was a power she shared with her wives. "Stick around."

Emma smiled mysteriously as she looked at Cruella and Ursula. "My exploits? You'd like to know wouldn't you?" She chuckled. "I'll tell you one day soon." She promised.

After Ruby finished taking the orders to the cook, the Charmings came in with the pirate.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio have so much fun torturing the Charmings. They're only getting started...

Heart of the Dragon and Queen  
Chapter 4

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUT or it's characters. Just my colorful imagination. Now that Cruella and Ursula are there and Emma and her wives are about to have a confrontation with the Charmings and the Pirate, let's see what Ruby and Granny will do next. Things are going to start picking up even more… 

########

Regina and Maleficent couldn't help themselves when they saw Killian there. They were smiling and gloating as if they had won the lottery. 

Killian looked at Emma who was seated between the Dragon and the evil Queen. There seemed to be something different about his Swan. He couldn't put his hook on what it was just yet. He had every intention of finding out. Still, he couldn't forget about the phone call he had with Emma the other night. He tried to shake the memory out of his head. He glared at the evil bitches who were gloating at him. He then noticed the other company they were with. Cruella and Ursula. What was his Swan doing with them? He believed they had enchanted her somehow and she was their slave to be used for their sexual perversions. "I would like to talk with my Swan alone." He glared at them. 

The Charmings moved to stand with him, offering their support to the pirate. "Listen to him Emma. He is your true love, and he loves you. We will get you away from them! They clearly have you under a spell!"

"You really think so?" Maleficent chuckled as she moved even closer to Emma, sitting hip to hip with her as she crossed her long leg over Emma's leg and began moving her leg against Emma in a very provocative way. 

While Mal was caressing her leg, Regina laughed throatily as she moved closer to Emma until she was almost in her lap. She moved her hand and caressed Emma's thigh sensually and very close to her womanhood. 

Emma's eyes grew dark with desire, loving what her wives were doing. If they wanted to take her right then and there, she would have let them. She then looked at Killian. "No, Killian definitely is not my true love. I am not interested in talking with you, Pirate. Not now, not ever."

"Emma!!!" Mary Margaret exclaimed indignantly. 

Hook wasn't about to let that go. "You and I belong together. You're mine! I don't care about what happened last night when I called you. I know they've put an evil spell on you and you're not thinking clearly. I can give you what they never can!!!" He tried to get closer to the table, prepared to grab Emma and tear her away from those villains. 

Ruby stepped between Killian and the table as did Granny who had grabbed her crossbow. Ruby pushed him back hard as her eyes began glowing. "You will NOT touch Emma!!!" Ruby snarled. Just then a huge deadly double-edged axe-like blade appeared in her hands magically. Her necklace glowed as she felt raw power surge through her. The weapon hummed in her hands as a huge wolfish grin spread across her face. Her eyes continued glowing. *This is so fucking cool!* She loved the way the weapon felt in her hands like this. It's blades were crimson red. She could feel the power of the necklace and the blade flowing through her. She shared a look with Granny.

Granny too had a look of surprise in her eyes as her trusty crossbow was now glowing with power. *Hot damn!* She grinned wickedly. The crossbow's power gave her a huge boost of energy she hadn't felt in a long time.

Cruella lit up when she saw what the wolves did. Ruby was wearing a sleeveless shirt and they could see what appeared to be jagged crimson rows on her shoulder. Ruby was wearing a necklace that depicted a lion's head with Ruby colored eyes that were glowing.

"Ruby!!! What the hell are you doing!?! And you too Granny?!" Mary Margaret was shocked by the way they seemed to be defending Emma and the others. 

Emma laughed, loving how her wolves reacted to their new powers as she turned and looked at the pirate. "You can't. And you never will. I belong to Mal and Regina. They belong to ME!!! We're a family after all." She drawled mysteriously before choosing that very moment to kiss her wives. 

"No! No! No! This can't be happening!!!" Mary Margaret screeched. She couldn't wrap her head around what was happening with her former wolf friends and to see Emma getting up close and personal with her enemies was making her feel nauseated.

"Is this because of what we did to Maleficent?" David asked. "Why is Regina evil again? What have they done to you?" He too was shocked by what he was seeing.

"They didn't do anything to me." Emma chuckled, glad to see David was asking the right questions for once. "When I said we were a family, I wasn't speaking metaphorically. Regina and I actually share a son. He is really Regina's son. You see, the "Evil" Queen gave him to me. Not Neal as I originally thought. When I met Neal, I was walking around with amnesia and I was very disoriented. Neal chose to take advantage of me and get me drunk so he could have his way with me. Prior to that happening, I had amnesia for 2 almost 3 weeks. Before that, I was with Regina very intimately for the whole weekend."

Mary Margaret tried to get closer after hearing Emma's revelation. Ruby stopped her, the blade she wielded was an inch or two away from her face. "NO!!! You didn't. You couldn't…" She gasped as she looked at her former step-mother. "No… You had sex...with my daughter?!" The look of horror on her face was priceless. "How is this even possible?"

Regina laughed throatily, loving Snow White's reaction. "Oh yes I most certainly did. Again and again and AGAIN! I loved every moment of what we did together! Before she was known as Em-ma Swan, I knew her when she was Emily Lyon." She then noticed something on Emma's wrist. "Speaking of which…" She gasped as she took Emma's hand into her own and turned it over to reveal the tattoo on her wrist. "Is this a tattoo of a Lyon flower?"

Emma smiled, knowing what Regina was thinking. "Yes my love, it is." She murmured. She was thoroughly enjoying the way Regina told Snow what they did together.

Another gasp was heard and it became clear two others had overheard their conversation. Blue and Tink were there to get their coffee to go. 

"Emma has a lion tattoo?" Tink asked. 

Regina then looked at the green fairy. She nodded. "You led me to believe that Robin Hood was supposed to be my true love."

Blue then realized what had happened that day. "That was when Tinkerbell used stolen pixie dust to try to help her friend to find her true love and be happy. She stole the pixie dust after I forbade her from helping you Regina. That was when I knew you were turning into the evil Queen we all came to know. She didn't know that using the pixie dust when stolen, would reveal the opposite of what the truth was. Robin Hood was never meant to be your true love." Blue explained. "Had Tink used the pixie dust with permission, you would have known who you belonged with. And when you inadvertently refused to let Tink's revelation lead you to Robin in the first place, you unknowingly found your true love in Emily Lyon instead." She smiled. "And without the help of pixie dust I might add."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Tink broke out into a huge smile then. "But hey! You finally found your true love!!!" She was so happy for her.

Regina beamed as she shared a look of love with her wife. A huge weight was lifted from her shoulders as she realized the truth. "I love you Emma!"

Blue smiled at the couple. "I sense something unique here with you Emma. I think I know who you are. And I have heard about this love you would have with not only Regina, but with the dragon too. The love you three share is very special and powerful. It's a beautiful thing to see. We'll take our coffee and be on our way. Congratulations." Blue smiled as she and Tink left.

Mary Margaret was caught speechless for a moment or two before she looked at the women there. "This isn't right! I don't know what sort of spell you used to get Blue to say that! Something is not right here! I promise you I will find out and when I do, we will take care of this abomination!!! We all know you belong with Killian!!! Not...not that Evil Queen or this monster!!!"

"What she said!" Killian agreed. "I have what you need Swan. And you know it!!!" Killian growled. 

Emma laughed. "No, pirate. You don't have what it takes. You never did. They do. They have exactly what I want. What I need!!! You have absolutely nothing on them. You heard what we did over the phone last night. You can't even make me scream like that." She then turned her dark eyes on Mary Margaret. "You can say what you want. I have news for you. I shared a True Love's kiss with my dragon and my 'evil' Queen." She smiled smugly, loving the look of horror on the Charmings' faces. "You will not win. Tomorrow we will get Maleficent's daughters back. And when we return, you will know the whole truth of who and what I am. And then I promise you that you and your shepherd will pay very dearly for the part you two played in what happened to Maleficent and Lily and Luna."

She smiled darkly, seeing the angry look on the Charmings as well as the Pirate's faces. She watched them leave the diner with Ruby following them out, to make sure they didn't try to do something stupid. 

Emma motioned for Granny to give the Charmings a little note she quickly jotted down. "Give this to Mary Margaret. Tell her it's from me and that I will meet them in secret later." She smiled as Granny did what she asked. 

"Is there a reason for that dear?" Regina asked. She was curious to know what Emma had planned. 

Emma smiled wickedly. "I'm keeping my promise to you, love. And to you Mal. I thought it would be the perfect time for us to do this before we leave to get our daughters tomorrow."

Mal began smiling, feeling deliciously wicked right now as she quickly caught on to what her wife had in mind. 

Regina frowned in confusion at first. "What promise? Oohhh!!!" She lit up as she finally remembered their conversation earlier and smiled brightly, looking forward to doing just that. "To do it anytime, anywhere. And that's happening with the Charmings and the pirate in audience. I absolutely love it!!!" She chuckled happily. 

Maleficent was loving this just as much as they were. "Then when we get back, they go down."

Emma kissed her dragon. "Exactly, my love. We'll make them suffer very long and hard." She smiled when the wolves returned. "You'll watch Henry for us while we put those Charmings in their place and go get our daughters?"

"I'll be more than happy to." Ruby smiled. 

Granny smiled and nodded. "You can count on us. Oh and the word on the street is Mulan is looking for work. Just thought I would let you know."

"Thank you." They replied at the same time. 

Cruella smiled as she and Ursula shared a look. "We'll be here when you bring your daughters home." They promised, not wanting to miss out on seeing them bring those Charmings down. 

########

Emma then made plans with her wives before they went to meet the Charmings and the Pirate. They were looking forward to getting their point across to them once and for all, that there was no way in hell they would ever be able to get Emma away from them. 

Mal and Regina were being very handsy with Emma's baby bump which was still getting bigger. They couldn't wait to find out just exactly how many babies she was carrying. By the growth speed, they knew it was going to be so worth it. 

Emma chuckled softly. "You'll know before the end of the day." She promised. "All I will say is this. With you two making love with me at the same time, you fertilized me quite well." She smirked knowingly as she could feel their need and desire to take her again and again come over them. Her stomach clenched when she smelled how aroused they were. 

Maleficent smiled, her eyes dark with desire. "I can't wait to see their reaction to finding out that we both impregnated you with our potent magic."

Regina inhaled sharply and smiled at the dirty thoughts she was thinking right now. "I'm going to dress up in my absolute favorite dress. Because I want us to celebrate with you as we truly are. They will be so traumatized by what we will do with you, Em-ma." She smiled evilly as she used her magic to change into her famous Evil Queen dress, standing there with a beautifully wicked smile as soon as they arrived at their destination. 

Maleficent hummed her approval as she decided to wear her dark black dress adorned with blood red rubies. She had on her horned headdress and held her scepter. "Like what you see darling?"

Emma licked her teeth, loving how beautiful her wives were. "You two are absolute perfection in my eyes. Don't you ever dare change. " She smiled as she heard company coming in the distance. "It's time my loves." She murmured as she smiled when her wives turned invisible for now. 

She only had to wait under five minutes until they arrived. She saw the hope in her fake parents eyes and saw the cocky grin on Killian's face as they drew near. 

"I knew you didn't mean what you said back there, love." He moved closer to Emma as if getting ready to kiss her. 

In that split second, she saw the Charmings with a look of relief on their faces. She stopped the pirate from getting too close. She put her hand on his chest. "Whoa stop right there. That's not happening ever. I'm not into beards."

Her so called parents frowned upon hearing that. "You… you don't like boys? But…"

While remaining unseen, Maleficent struck the ground with her scepter and a barrier surrounded the Charmings and the pirate ensuring they were stuck in place and unable to move. 

"What's going on? What are you doing?" They were beginning to realize they had walked into a trap. They realized something else quickly too. "Why can't we blink or move our eyes?" They were starting to panic. 

Emma started to chuckle at their predicament. "So you guys can finally pay fucking attention to what I have been trying to tell you."

Mal and Regina laughed as they made their grand entrance. They moved around the trio mocking them and goading them on before they moved to join Emma who was getting a good kick out of this. 

Already, the Charmings were dreading what was about to happen and began pleading for Emma to stop whatever they were planning to do. 

Emma smiled. "Why should I? I'm not going to stop my beautiful wives from getting the chance to do what they've been wanting to do."

"Wives? What the hell are you talking about Swan?!" Killian didn't like where they were going with this. 

"That's right Pirate. She's our wife." Maleficent chuckled. "We mated with her. We had our wicked way with her. Claiming one another as we spilled our seed deep inside Emma over and over again. It was so beautiful, so special." She moved closer, kissing Emma deeply as she took her wife's jacket off. 

Regina smiled proudly as she joined them. "That we most certainly did. I love the way it feels to be inside Em-ma. We just can't seem to get enough of her." She kissed Emma with raw passion before they took her top off, revealing their surprise. 

Mary Margaret gave a cry of dismay when she saw that Emma was pregnant. "Nooooo!!! NO! NO! NO!"

Killian began stuttering. "Why the hell would you do this to my Swan?!"

Emma chuckled as she rubbed her abdomen. "I can't help it if I'm very fertile and get pregnant easily. Just like I did the first time I was with Regina when she gave me Henry and then again with them both impregnating me at the same time with their magic cocks." She didn't care that they were cringing at her revelation. "They make me feel oh so good when they're thrusting inside me over and over and over again." She moaned when she felt their magical cocks swell and throb against her. 

"This… no this is not happening. This is black magic! How are you pregnant so fast?" The petite woman whimpered. 

"There's more to Emma than you know. But that's a story for another time." Mal and Regina and Emma were out of their clothes with magic. 

"Tell us? How many babies did we put inside you?" Regina asked as she caressed Emma's abdomen with one hand while taking her cock and rubbing herself against Emma's clitoris. 

"I would like to know too darling." Maleficent moaned as she prepared to thrust into her. 

Emma chuckled as she kissed her wives deeply. "You gave me four precious babies to love. Two each from you and you!" She moaned loudly as their elation at her news caused them to thrust inside her with passion and urgency. 

"OH YES!!!" Mal growled with pleasure as her eyes glowed green. 

"Em-ma!!! Yes baby!!!" Regina thrust into her wife and ground into her with passion while the Charmings started screaming and yelling for them to stop.

Killian shouted, "Get off of her!!! You bloody bitches!!!" He was straining to move with every ounce of energy he had left in him. "SWAN is MINE!!!"

Regina chuckled as their thrusting quickened and moaned loudly as they came hard inside their wife. While preparing to take Emma yet again, she looked at the pathetic pirate, feeling very smug. "You can't even say her name can you?" She gloated. "Emm-mmaa. Say it you fool!" She thrust into Emma as her eyes glowed purple. She moaned as Emma wrapped her legs around her waist while Maleficent held her up and they thrust into her even deeper. 

Killian began muttering angrily, telling the Charmings how he was going to kill those evil whores. He spat and cussed giving them the evil eye. He muttered about how he was going to get Emma to submit to him and that he would destroy the evil spawn growing inside his woman. 

Emma and Maleficent heard every single word he said with their super hearing. They growled, not liking what he said. Emma then flicked her hand and the Charmings were temporarily blind and deaf. Killian was then dragged to her by magic. Suddenly his throat was clutched in Emma's hand. 

Regina tore the pirate's hook off, keeping it away from him. She then ripped Killian's heart out and used magic to put it in a safe place.

The Charmings begged for them to spare Killian's life. They didn't like not knowing what was going on.

Emma sneered at Killian who was now proving to be a thorn in her side. "You think I didn't hear what you said to those damned Charmings?!" Her voice grew deeper as her eyes glowed crimson. "I will never submit to you human!" Her fingernails turned into claws while they were wrapped around his throat tightly. They penetrated his skin and huge droplets of blood trailed down his body. 

Mal and Regina couldn't help themselves as they came again inside Emma. They were completely turned on by what Emma/Sekhmet was doing to the pirate. Before she continued, she kissed her wives passionately. She moaned as they thrust into her again.

Emma then gave Killian a very feral grin, her teeth and incisors grew longer and sharper as her face turned into that of a very angry Lion. "You try threatening me again, I will maul you, destroy you and then I will devour you alive. If you tell those Charmings about me, I will know all about it. And then I will come after you and them!!! Stay away from my son. Stay away from my family. End any delusions you have of us ever being together and I will let you live." She spoke low to him so her wives and Killian heard what she said. Her hot breath burned his skin, leaving blisters in their wake as she spoke. "Leave and do not bother looking back." She threw him down on the ground. 

He scrambled to his feet, whimpering as he nodded and hightailed it out of there, leaving the Charmings behind. 

The Charmings tried to call after him again and asked him what was going on as they wondered what they did to scare him away. "What did you do?" They asked once they got their vision and hearing back. 

Regina chuckled. "I guess I got myself a little souvenir." She said in regards to still having the pirate's hook. 

Emma and Maleficent chuckled before they began kissing passionately. Regina then caressed Emma's abdomen as she began teasing her swollen nipples. They began thrusting inside her yet again, completely ignoring the protesting Charmings. They were having so much fun doing this with their Goddess. Nothing else mattered.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio finally head out to get their daughters. Along the way they spend more time together. Mulan joins the Pride.

Heart of the Dragon and Queen  
Chapter 5

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's Characters, just my colorful imagination. With Hook now out of the picture, and with the ladies having had their fun with the Charmings, now it's time for them to find Lily and Luna and bring them home. Mulan becomes Ruby's Second in Command.

########

After torturing the Charmings that night, while they had them right where they wanted them, Regina took their hearts out and Maleficent had potions ready to pour over their hearts. Emma put the hearts away for safe-keeping. She then made the Charmings forget the parts of what they did to their hearts. They then sent the Charmings away. Now they were ready to go bring their daughters home where they belonged. 

########

The next day, they were getting ready to head out after having eaten their breakfast. It was Friday and they had made sure Henry was sent to school. Ruby and Granny would make sure Henry was taken care of. They had seen Mulan who had expressed a desire to find work. Emma saw something special about Mulan and took her aside to speak with her in private. After about 15 minutes had passed, Mulan and Emma moved over to where Ruby was. 

Emma smiled at Ruby. "Hey Rubes, Mulan is now your second in command." She then looked at Mulan. "Welcome to our Pride." She patted her shoulder blades. They could see she was now sporting Sekhmet's mark on her shoulder.

Ruby grinned at her friend, glad to see Mulan was now on their team. "This is great!!! Isn't she amazing?"

Mulan chuckled. "I was really surprised by what she shared with me. Yeah. It feels great to finally belong." She felt as if this was her destiny and that she was where she was meant to be.

Ruby gave her second in command a wolfish grin. "We're a pack. Lions call it a Pride so basically, that's the same thing. We're also under Sekhmet's protection."

Mulan nodded. "She said that to me yes. She also explained what happened with the Charmings. I know when I met Emma the first time, when she and Snow came to the Enchanted Forest, I had a hard time believing they were mother and daughter. They practically look the same age. I didn't think Emma looked anything like Snow and now it makes a lot of sense." 

Ruby took Mulan with her and they continued talking and making sure Henry would be well protected during his parents' absence.

########

Emma had decided to make a stop as soon as they left Storybrooke. She decided to purchase a brand new car. A 2020 Red and black Dodge Charger SRT redeye wide hellcat. This car was definitely more to Sekhmet's taste. It's seats were red and black. It was a powerful car with almost 800 horsepower. Her wives couldn't believe their eyes. 

"My hellcat." Emma smirked. "Ready my ladies?"

Regina and Maleficent were eager to experience what it was like to ride in a muscle car. They got inside and we're finally on the way to find Lily and Luna and bring them home.

Mal and Regina laughed, already in love with Emma's new ride. Since it was a pretty long stretch of road ahead of them, without a car in sight, Emma pushed the pedal to the metal so they could experience the car's raw power and speed. They absolutely loved how it felt. 

Sensing they were about to get closer to the rest of civilization, Emma slowed down.

Mal had a wicked smile on her face. "Cruella will be jealous." She chuckled. "Your car puts hers to shame." Her eyes twinkled.

Regina laughed. "Don't be surprised if she wants to race you when we get back."

Emma threw her head back and laughed. "Well her car is a beauty. I'll give her that. But it's also a classic. She should be proud that there aren't many cars like hers. She definitely has style."

Mal smiled knowingly. "She'd be happy to hear you say that."

Emma smiled. Just then, she brought her hand to her baby bump. She lit up. "The babies are kicking." She heard her wives gasp at this. Chuckling, she pulled over so they could feel her abdomen.

Regina beamed, wanting to feel their babies. She'd missed out on the experience with Emma when she was pregnant with Henry.

Mal had a knowing smile on her face as she joined Regina. She remembered when Lily and Luna were growing inside her, how she'd mentally conversed with their daughters. It was times like this when she missed being pregnant. A part of her wished she could go through that again. This time, getting to be with her children from day one. She was going to make damn sure none of them would miss out again. She put an invisibility shield around them so they could have some privacy. "This is so amazing and beautiful. I love it that we're going through this with you. I love you so much. You look so beautiful pregnant like this, Emma." She murmured while caressing her bump and kissing her deeply. She laughed when their babies kicked against her hand. "I miss going through the whole pregnancy experience. You missed being there for me the first time."

Emma smiled knowingly. "We'll have to do something about that soon." She knew she would want to help Mal get her chance once they got their daughters settled in Storybrooke. They'd both experienced pregnancies before, but had also missed out on the chance to be with their children from the first moment. They'd missed out on their first steps, first words, first laugh, first everything. She knew exactly what Maleficent was feeling.

Mal smiled tenderly. "I look forward to making that a reality soon darling."

Regina caressed Emma's abdomen, deep in thought. She had never experienced what Emma or Mal went through. She wished desperately that she would be able to go through something like pregnancy. She frowned, wishing she had never drunk that potion to render herself incapable of producing a child. Back then, it had seemed like a good idea so she wouldn't be able to get pregnant with a child coming from Leopold's loins. She hated that bastard with everything inside her.

Emma noticed that Regina was very quiet. She put her hand on top of hers. "What are you thinking about darling?"

A tear fell down the brunette's cheek. "I cursed myself so I wouldn't be able to get pregnant. I never wanted to give birth to a baby from the White Kingdom. Especially Snow White's father. He was a bastard. I just wished I hadn't been rash about it. And now I won't be able to get to experience what you both have." Regina sniffled. She hated to sound selfish.

Mal inhaled deeply. "Maybe that was true before we three shared a True Love's kiss. But darling, you don't smell barren anymore." She smiled.

Hope shone in Regina's eyes. "You mean, if I wanted to, I could get pregnant?"

Emma nodded and smiled as she pulled her Queen closer. "Yes. You could." She inhaled deeply. "You smell fertile my love. Just say the word and I'll be more than happy to help you make your dream come true, to experience this for yourself." She brought both of Regina's hands to her baby bump. She smiled when their babies kicked again. "I would love to see you with a swollen belly. You're going to look so beautiful pregnant."

Regina had happy tears falling down her cheeks as she nodded. "I want that more than anything." She caressed Emma's abdomen. "You gave me Henry. I always wondered what you looked like while he grew inside you. Now I'm getting to see you carrying our babies. It makes me want to know what it feels like to be able to go through the whole process myself." She admitted.

"And how do you want to do this darling? Now? Or later? Just tell me what you want to happen." Emma murmured.

Regina bit her lower lip. "I know Mal and I put these babies inside you. But I want to experience my first pregnancy with you Em-ma. Once I have gone through it, I would like to try with both you and Mal at the same time."

Mal smiled in understanding. "Then that needs to happen. Especially since you gave Emma Henry. Now she will be able to give you a child born from your womb." She caressed Regina's cheek. She then moved to stand behind the brunette and proceeded to take her clothes off. "I will not take you until you want me to." She kissed her neck.

Regina moaned. "You can take me back there." She gasped when she felt Mal let her magical cock out and rub against her behind, lubricating herself first before she thrust into her anus and stilled for her to get used to having her there. She moaned loudly, feeling her womanhood leaking with her hot juices. She looked at Emma, feeling more than ready to take the next step with her. "Emma please…" She whimpered with a need and a desire to have Emma deep inside her.

Mal shared a knowing grin with Emma as she held Regina up and opened her legs up for their wife. She leaned back against Emma's car, giving them more support. She could smell how aroused Regina was. "Oh darling! You're in heat. I can smell you're ovulating." She chuckled when Regina moaned again.

Emma had a wicked smile on her face as she removed her clothes with magic. Her cock grew and throbbed proudly, precum already lubricating the tip of her cock. She moved closer and got between Regina's spread legs and fingered her wet dripping snatch, seeing how ready her Queen was. She took her fingers out and tasted her juices, inhaling deeply and purring with pleasure as she took her swollen shaft and thrust into her wife. She moaned happily, loving how tight she was, how hot, wet and soft she felt around her. "Yesssss!!!" She kissed her passionately as she thrust into her again. She could feel Mal's cock on the other side of Regina inside, rubbing against the thin membrane separating them.

Regina arched her back, moaning loudly as she felt Emma and Mal fill her in two places. She loved how it felt to have them both inside her like this. Emma was reaching inside her so deeply, where no one else had touched her. She gasped when she felt Emma bottom out inside. She felt Emma's abdomen touching her very intimately. To feel her wife's pregnant belly this close to her, was the best feeling ever. Knowing soon, this would be happening to her, nearly pushed her over the edge. She threw her head back and began vocalizing her pleasure. All kinds of thoughts were running through her mind.

Mal panted and moaned, smiling as she knew what Regina was thinking about. She thrust into her harder and faster, moving her hand to her clit, she began fingering Regina there. "Soon darling, Emma will be spilling her potent seed into your fertile womb and you will get to feel her baby grow inside you." She murmured into her ear. She could feel how close they were getting and it caused her to speed toward her climax.

"YESSSSS!!! EM-MAAA! Give it all to meeeee!!!" Regina thrust against them even faster, panting heavily as her climax neared. Her eyes glowed purple. One hand on Emma's abdomen, the other clutching Emma's ass closer, wanting to pull her inside even deeper. She was getting very very vocal and could feel herself tightening around Emma's swelling cock. "YESSSS!!! Oh oh oh yesssssss!!!"

Emma thrust into Regina vigorously as her balls swelled and began to tighten. She panted and began to scream as Regina got tight around her. Their climaxes hit at the same time as Mal pulled Regina's legs up even higher and Emma thrust into the opening of Regina's waiting womb. Her eyes glowed crimson as she came with a shout, flooding her wife over and over again with her hot seed. "I LOVE YOU!!!" Emma kissed her wives passionately as she panted heavily in the aftermath, remaining inside her to make sure she got every last drop.

Mal flooded Regina with her seed as she continued holding Regina close. "I LOVE YOU!!!" She kissed Emma and Regina deeply.

Regina came with a shout, coming all over them. She loved how it felt to have Emma filling her up with her seed. "I LOVE YOU!!! YESSSSS!!!" She was so happy they did this. Knowing that there was a good chance there was a part of Emma taking hold inside her, made her so very happy.

Emma grinned as she and Mal held Regina between them. She leaned against her Queen, letting her feel their babies moving between them. She chuckled when she saw how handsy Regina was getting, caressing her abdomen and telling them how much she loved them.

Maleficent reached out with one hand, caressing Emma's baby bump before she encircled her arms around Regina's waist. "Now you have life taking root inside you. After we bring our daughters home, it will be my turn with our Emma." She chuckled.

Emma grinned knowingly, putting her hand on Regina's abdomen. She focused on what was happening inside her Queen. She saw that her seed had successfully fertilized her egg. "It's happened. My seed has found your waiting egg." She was thrilled with knowing this. She kissed Regina deeply. "I love you, my Queen." She murmured before kissing her dragon. "I promise you, we will make that happen when you're ready." She caressed her cheek as they moved to get dressed and soon they were back on the road, feeling completely sated with their lovemaking.

Maleficent sat in the back for now, thinking about the reunion she and Emma would be having with Lilith and Luna. She was very much looking forward to seeing them and couldn't help but wonder what their lives were like growing up.

Regina sat next to Emma, feeling like she was glowing. She felt so warm inside. Like she was being heated up from deep inside.

Emma smiled as she looked over at Regina. She knew what she was thinking. "You're glowing darling." She inhaled deeply again, seeing life was definitely happening within her Queen. "Don't be surprised if you're pregnant with twins." She chuckled. "Bast is my twin sister after all."

Regina gasped. "Twins? That would be amazing." She put her hand on her still flat abdomen. "I would be happy either way." She laughed softly.

Mal was distracted from her thoughts by the conversation Emma and Regina were having. She reached out and put her hand on the brunette's shoulder. She knew instinctively as a dragon, just exactly what was growing inside Regina. "Your twins will be so beautiful my darlings."

Emma and Regina shared proud smiles. “I’ve no doubt we all make beautiful babies.” Emma winked. “I mean we already have a very handsome son in our Henry.”

Regina lit up at that. “Just wait until Henry finds out we’re giving him even more siblings to love.”

########

They found the apartment complex that Lily was living at. They went up to her room and knocked at the door. After trying again when there was no response, the door next door opened and a man peeked out. “What’s going on?”

Mal replied first. “We’re looking for Lilith Page. Have you seen her?”

“What’s it to you ladies?” The man answered gruffly.

Emma sighed as she took Mal’s hand into her own. “She’s our daughter. Now where is she?”

He sighed. “Someone came looking for her. She didn’t want him to find her, so she took off. Happened about two months ago. She did leave a name in case it was important. She doesn’t trust this guy who came looking for her, but she had a feeling her real parents would be looking for her.” He moved to grab a note and handed it to Emma. He also grabbed two bags and gave them to Maleficent. "Here's some of her belongings. I hid them from that jerkass that followed Lily. She might want them back."

Emma and Mal thanked the man before they left. Once Emma was in the car with her wives, she looked over the note the man gave her. "This note says we need to contact this guy Rafael. He has something Lily asked to keep safe for her should something happen to her." She had a sense of dread in the pit of her stomach when she realized Lily was on the run and that this could be a life or death situation. "We need to find her and fast." Her eyes turned feline as her fingernails turned to claws. Her teeth were sharpening.

Maleficent's eyes turned neon green. "Then let's get her. The sooner the better."

Regina reached out and put her hand on Emma's thigh. "We'll find her."

Emma sped up, using her skills to find where Rafael was at. When they found the location, it seemed there were other people also looking for him. 

There looked to be quite a few cars there with people standing outside what seemed to be some sort of garage and auto shop with several warehouses. There were some motorcycles and two pickup trucks as well as some tow trucks around a building shouting and yelling and crashing sounds could be heard coming from inside the building. 

Emma and her wives shared a look even after noticing the mean looks from the waiting men who were now starting to surround her car. Emma wasn't fazed. Not one bit. She had a wicked glint in her eye. "Looks like my kind of trouble. Hope you are hungry darlings. I know I am." She chuckled as she got out.

Maleficent broke out into a huge wicked smile. She was looking forward to doing this and finding out just exactly where their daughter was and what was going on. "Let's do this."

Regina chuckled as they caused a lot of heads to turn. She could feel magic humming through her and supposed it was because she was carrying magical babies inside her. "Let's show them who we truly are. And what we're capable of."

The women stood together as the men tried to prevent them from getting inside the building.

"Unless you're here for pleasure, you're not getting out of here." The men laughed. "Who sent you and what are you looking for?" Another man sneered.

Emma smirked at them. "You really have no idea what you are getting yourselves into." She gave them a defiant smile. "We're looking for Rafael. And we're not leaving until we see him."

The men laughed at this. "You'll see him when they bring his dead body out before we turn his corpse into a big bonfire."

Emma smiled at the man who said this. "Looks like we'll get to have a real good time then." She sneered when the men had the wrong idea and started taking their pants off.

Emma threw her head back laughing as she grew even taller and allowed her true form to come out. She turned into a 20 foot tall, lion headed goddess. She could choose to be bigger if she wanted to. But she was content with her size for now. She displayed her sharp teeth as her eyes glowed crimson red before she opened her jaws and let out a thunderous roar. She devoured the nearest man standing in front of her.

Maleficent turned into a huge dragon as she joined Sekhmet when she began devouring more men. They chased the men down, devouring them one after the other.

Regina laughed as she threw fireballs at them and used vines to capture the men trying to run away.

When that happened, the commotion inside the building ended as more men ran out to see what was going on. 

Five men helped bring one bloody man out. They'd also looked like they were in a fight themselves. They stood back watching the 2 beasts and the witch make quick work of their tormentors, their enemies. The bleeding man told his right hand man to grab something for him and bring it out. He went and did that.

When those men were taken care of, Sekhmet and Maleficent turned back to themselves and looked at the remaining men. Instantly, Emma realized which one was Rafael. She looked at the wounded man. "You're Rafael? We're looking for our daughter, Lilith. Her old landlord sent us to find you."

Rafael nodded. "Yeah. I was told you would be looking for her. She knows about you and told me things. We used to date but became friends instead. She told me some things…" he wheezed and coughed.

"You have a punctured lung. I can help you." Emma moved to his side. When the other men refused to move, Rafael told them it was okay.

Rafael nodded as he took what looked to be several books. "These are Lily's journals. She planned to use them to put her adoptive father away for good. That's who she was running from, Robert. He's a real asshole. A stinking bastard. He shot me once and see…" he showed then a long scar across his abdomen. "He tried to gut me."

Mal and Emma growled when they heard this.

"Let me help you. Do you know where she is? We will take care of that pathetic piece of shit human. He is going to be dead soon." Emma healed Rafael's injuries. 

He thanked her once he was healed and back on his feet. "She's working at a diner. I saw her maybe two weeks ago. Here's where she works. She's always on the move and has changed her name. Starla is what she calls herself now. I hope you make that bastard suffer."

"Oh believe me, we will." Maleficent replied. She eyed the other men wondering if she would need to worry about them talking about what they saw happen there.

Rafael smiled. "We won't say anything about any of this. Lily has told me some stuff. I told her I didn't want to know everything because I just wanted her to be safe."

Emma smiled. "I appreciate it. Wear this." She gave him and the men necklaces to wear. "It will protect you from any kind of danger. Allow me to mark you for protection." When they nodded, she scratched them. Their scratches turned into tattoos. 

They were then on their way to the diner. They wanted to get to Lily before Robert would find her. Once she was taken to safety, they would find him, take his heart, and torture him along with the Charmings. This time, Mal was sitting next to Emma, holding her hand as they headed to the Truck Stop Diner.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally reunite with Lily and meet her girlfriend. Soon, they will learn a very exciting twist!!!

Heart of the Dragon and Queen  
Chapter 6

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's Characters, just my colorful imagination. (Finally broke the mold with the previous chapter!) Now Emma and Maleficent are about to meet their daughters at long last and bring them home safely before they pick Robert up and then they will deal with him and the Charmings. Now what has their Lily been up to? Shall we see?

########

They finally arrived at the Diner and pulled into a parking space. The place seemed to be very packed with truckers and travellers. The three women in the car took a deep breath and shared a look with each other. 

The moment was finally here. They would be seeing their daughter soon. Emma saw that Maleficent was starting to get a little emotional. She felt the exact same way. She took her hand into her own as Regina put her hand on Mal's back while they moved towards the diner and entered.

The moment they entered, they could see how chaotic business was there. They found a table just barely. Someone else almost took their seats. But the women grabbed it and Mal growled and looked ready to bite their heads off when they tried that stunt with them.

Those people scurried away when faced with a very intimidating glare from Maleficent.

Emma and Regina both bit their lips with knowing smiles on their faces as Maleficent sat down with them, a satisfied look on her face.

Emma reached under the table taking Mal's hand into her own as she continued smiling knowingly.

Regina was about to say something when a waitress came to their table.

"Welcome to our Diner. May I offer you three something to drink?" She asked.

Emma looked at her name tag and remembered what Rafael said to them about the name Lily was using nowadays. She saw Starla on the name tag. "Hello Lily?"

Maleficent inhaled deeply and gasped. She recognized her scent. "Oh Lilith! Darling…"

The waitress' eyes grew wide as she stumbled a bit. She looked at the two women who said her name. She instantly recognized them from the photos she had acquired. "You both came for me?"

Emma smiled as she and Mal stood up. "Yes we did, baby girl. You're beautiful." She murmured.

Mal stepped forward, wanting to hug their daughter. "Oh baby yes!"

Lily sighed, feeling their love washing over her. She remembered everything the Apprentice shared with her about her family. She knew more about Maleficent than she did her other parent. But she did know she had two mothers. "Mama? And you're my mom?" She asked Mal and Emma as she moved into Mal's arms, feeling Emma join them and put her arms around them as best as she could with her pregnant belly in the way.

Both Emma and Mal inhaled deeply, committing Lily's scent to memory as they kissed her head and cheeks and held her in their arms, telling her how much they loved her.

Lily noticed her mom was pregnant and laughed happily. "You're pregnant!"

Emma, Mal and Regina chuckled at Lily's enthusiasm about her mom's pregnancy.

"Yes I am, and we couldn't be happier. Come sit with us. We have so much to share with you darling. But first, we want to introduce you to Regina…"

Lily finally looked at Regina who was smiling happily, glad to see Emma and Mal had reunited with their daughter. Her eyes widened in surprise. "You're the Evil Queen?"

The women shared a look and smiled knowingly.

"Why yes I am, dear. Your parents and I are together. We came to bring you home." Regina smiled warmly.

Lily looked at her parents. "Together? You're with her?" She smiled, finding that pretty cool.

Emma and Mal chuckled. "Yes we are. She's our wife. The Evil Queen is your Step-mother." Emma winked. "Shall we get some food before we head back home to Storybrooke?"

Mal smiled as she caressed Emma's baby bump. "Your mom and siblings need to be fed."

"Speaking of siblings, you have a younger brother, Henry is his name." Regina supplied.

Emma smiled at Regina and kissed her. She looked at Lily. "Henry's looking forward to meeting you. Regina gave him to me just as I gave you to your Mama Maleficent." She kissed Mal.

Lily frowned as a far away look came on her face. "The Apprentice also told me that I have a twin sister. Did you know that?" Seeing the looks on their faces, she asked. "Didn't you get my journals? I wrote down every single thing that apprentice shared with me."

"Yes we got them and your belongings. They're in the car." Emma chuckled. 

"I wasn't sure if you wanted us to read your journals. We wanted to find you first and give you a chance to tell us everything yourself. We're also going to be getting your sister, Luna." Mal replied.

Lily smiled. "I can't wait to be reunited with her. I still want to make those people who separated us from you and mom pay for what they did to our family. Yeah the Apprentice told me everything. Even the part he played in separating us in the first place. I hate them!"

Emma and Mal shared a knowing smile when they heard what their daughter said. "Believe me, as soon as we get Luna and bring you both home, we will make them pay." Emma promised.

Just then, Lily's boss shouted at her to get back to work and stop yammering with her customers.

Lily rolled her eyes as she gave another co-worker the orders she had taken for her family to have their drinks. She asked her a favor to see to it that they ordered for their food as well. She then looked at her boss. "Fuck you! I quit! I've just been reunited with my family!!!" Some people cheered for her as she tore her apron off and grabbed her tips and got her last paycheck. She then moved to join her parents. 

Emma and Mal smiled at their daughter while waiting for their food to come.

"So… boyfriend? Hmm girlfriend?" Emma asked, wanting to know if Lily had someone special in her life.

Lily blushed and nodded. "Yeah. It's still new. But I have a girlfriend. We met and she's lived moving from foster home to foster home. We connected and I can't seem to stay away from her. I don't even want to be anywhere far from her." She bit her lip. "I um… I don't know what I can say but I guess I got her pregnant?" She watched to see how they would react.

Emma chuckled. "Let me guess. You shapeshifted?" 

Mal's eyes grew wide as did the smile on her face. "You found your mate. Because you wouldn't have been able to do that had you not." She winked. "Your dragon would not have mated with her otherwise."

Regina smiled. "What's her name?"

Lily took a deep breath before she told them. "She's changed her name legally. She hated her old one after I told her everything about what happened to me. She changed it to Nadia. It used to be Emma Ava White."

Their jaws dropped at this. "Your girlfriend is Snow White's daughter?" Regina replied in shock.

Lily nodded. "She's different. I don't know how to explain. Um… she calls herself a medium of some kind. She's gifted. She knows things that will happen and she's a seer and healer. She can even communicate with animals and manipulate the weather. Um… when we're together, the darkness I have inside calls to her. We're drawn to each other. It's her darkness I have inside me."

Emma and her wives were floored by what Lily shared with them. "Can she shapeshift?" She asked.

Lily shook her head. "No. I know her birth parents are not magic. But somehow Nadia is able to do the things she does. We're trying to figure out how she's doing all that when her parents can't."

Regina nodded. "Well Snow White does speak with animals. David mentioned briefly that his mother's family were of people who used old magic. I don't really know anything else about them."

"How does Nadia feel about you being my daughter? Or that you have a twin sister?" Mal asked.

"Does she know what her parents did to you and to our family?" Emma wanted to know.

Lily had a very giddy smile on her face. "When we met the first time and she touched my hand…" she bit her lip and giggled. "She saw everything there was to know about me. Her darkness which was inside me, caused the lightning to flash and the thunder that came with it. She actually fell on her ass. She saw what was inside me and knew it was hers." She chuckled. "She then told me that when she touched me, the dragon revealed itself to her. That wasn't the only thing that happened. She said she saw some kind of hybrid inside me and saw my real parents as if they were standing right there with me." 

She paused for a moment before she continued. Her voice got even lower. "That wasn't all she saw. After she saw you two, she then saw her real parents and what the connection was between her parents and mine. She saw everything the Charmings put us through. Every single thing that happened. It was as if she stood there witnessing the atrocities their actions caused." Lily was very somber at this point. "She ran from me after she saw what happened. But it was too late. My dragon had already recognized her mate in Nadia. I chased her and when I found her, she was in a real bad place. She was a huge mess. She took one look at me and completely lost it. Nadia absolutely hates the Charmings for what they did. She wants nothing to do with them. That's when she changed her name. She did not want the name or the connection to her parents. She's Nadia Black." Lily grinned at the irony of the name.

"I told her everything the Apprentice shared with me since we would forever be connected thanks to what her damned parents did to us. I told her about my sister. About how Maleficent gave birth to us. I mentioned that my other parent wasn't what she appeared to be. That she wasn't human. How the Dragon, the Lion and the Serpent are very sacred to her. The Apprentice mentioned that the Evil Queen would be connected to my parents and they would come to bring me and my sister home. And we would be a family."

Emma, Mal and Regina smiled at what Lily shared with them. They were very much looking forward to meeting Nadia.

"I can't wait to meet your girlfriend soon. She sounds like one in a million. If she wants to come with us, she can." Emma smiled. "Regina is also pregnant." Her eyes twinkled proudly as she shared a loving look with her Queen. 

She continued. "And we would like to be a part of Nadia's life too since she's carrying our grandchildren. Chances are very high that she's pregnant with twins." Emma chuckled. "I'm a twin and so are you." She winked.

Regina laughed. "The Charmings will be absolutely livid once they find out their daughter is pregnant by Mal and Sekhmet's daughter." Her eyes had a wicked gleam. "They called Maleficent a monster and they've yet to find out just exactly who and what Sekhmet is. They think she's their daughter, Em-ma." She chuckled, finding the whole thing hilarious.

Lily's eyes grew wide. "Sekhmet? My Mom's Sekhmet the lion headed Goddess?!" She then realized what the hybrid beast was inside her. Her eyes then had a wicked sparkle to them. "Good! I'm glad I did. I don't give a fuck what they think." She grinned.

Emma grinned. "Yes. Me." Her eyes quickly changed from feline to human. They finished eating. "Let's go see your girlfriend and make arrangements for her to follow us back to Storybrooke as soon as we get your sister."

Maleficent beamed. "And when we found out she was really Sekhmet, it surprised us. The first time I met her, I knew her when she was Lilith. That's when you and your sister were conceived."

Lily was really glad to know more about her parents. "Let me call Nadia and you guys can follow me to our place." 

They agreed as they followed Lily to her place. When they arrived, they saw that Nadia was there waiting for them. They got out of Emma's car and soon stood face to face with Nadia.

Lily quickly moved to her side. "What do you think baby?" She couldn't seem to contain herself as she stood there grinning.

Nadia looked at everyone, taking in the fact their presence made everything very real. "They came. Like I knew they would." She looked at Regina first. Staring at the woman she knew was very well known for being her biological mother's nemesis. The Evil Queen herself. "M-may I?" She asked, reaching out for her hand.

Regina looked at Lily, remembering when she spoke of what happened the first time Nadia touched Lily's hand. She looked back at Nadia, taking in her appearance. She looked to be about five or six months along in her pregnancy. She couldn't wait to see how Snow White would react to this. "You've got your father's eyes and mouth. You're a bit taller than your mother." Nadia had Snow White's dark hair and nose. But that was where it ended. She smiled as she allowed Nadia to take her hand. "Call me Regina."

Nadia nodded. She knew there was a good chance she would see more than she could handle. But she needed to do this if she was going to confront her parents. With a deep breath, she took her hand into her own. She shook as images flooded through her. She saw Regina growing up. She saw how much she wanted her mother's love. She saw how close she was to her father. Yet he couldn't stand up for her when it came to his wife. She saw Daniel and then saw how Regina saved Snow White. She saw how Snow promised to keep Regina's secret from her mother. She saw everything that happened and how Cora killed Daniel in front of Regina. She saw every single thing that led to Regina becoming who she was. She saw one very important detail that Cora kept from her. The memories she stole from her. 

Nadia gasped. But still, she held on. She saw how Regina had two mentors to teach her magic. One was Maleficent and the other was Rumplestiltskin. She saw how Regina stole the curse from Maleficent. She saw Regina cast the curse and what she had to do in order to get it cast. By this time, she had tears streaming down her cheeks. She pushed forward. She saw how Regina was lost, alone and very unhappy. She'd paid more than the price for casting the curse. She saw how after 18 years had passed in Storybrooke, something happened to change Regina's life completely. She saw how Regina adopted a baby boy. How it was a struggle at first but then baby Henry taught Regina the meaning of love.

Nadia was smiling through her tears at this point. "Henry." She saw Regina react to what she was seeing. The brunette also had tears in her eyes. She saw how Henry grew up and got his hands on a certain book. How he ran away from home and how that broke Regina's heart. She saw how Henry returned, bringing Emma home. Nadia gasped when she heard Emma's name and it broke the moment between herself and Regina as she let her hand go. "They think you're me?" She asked Emma.

Emma smirked. "They do. I had amnesia for quite some time. But recently got my memories back. I'm Sekhmet. It's truly a pleasure to meet you." She reached out to shake Nadia's hand.

Nadia eyed her hand and then smiled at her. She could see she was pregnant. She also knew Regina was newly pregnant too. She then took Sekhmet's hand and gasped as she found out a lot of things about her. She learned what she was capable of and it was very frightening. At the same time, she knew she could trust her and that Sekhmet would protect them. She saw things she went through, the good and the bad. "You've got 10,000 names." She whispered with awe. "Lilith is one of them. You've also lived many lives. So many. Even in disguise knowing exactly who you are and where you came from. But this last life, you almost destroyed all of humanity, blind with blood lust. Your father allowed that to happen until he stopped you by getting you drunk when you drank red beer out of a lake he made. You thought you were drinking blood. You are the eye of your father. You have a twin sister Bast and a brother Anubis. And you carry four babies within your womb, by Maleficent and Regina. And you impregnated Regina with twins. It runs in the family." Nadia smiled. She was very fascinated by what she was learning about Sekhmet.

Sekhmet smiled knowingly at her. "Yes it does and you're mated to our daughter. I want to give you something special so when it is time to give birth, the birthing process will be easier for you to get through. You're mortal and the chances of making it through the birth is very slim. Once I do this for you, you'll be able to be fully mated to Lilith. And she wouldn't need to worry about losing her beloved during childbirth." She placed her hands on Nadia's abdomen, smiling when she saw that she was pregnant with twins. She very genuinely wanted to give this gift of immortality to Nadia for Lily.

Lily lit up when she heard what her mom was offering to Nadia. "You can do that? Please. This would be the best thing ever for us."

Nadia grinned. "I want that too. More than anything. I want to be there for our children and for Lily. I love them so much." She would never forget what Sekhmet was giving her.

Sekhmet smiled knowingly as she proceeded to give Nadia the precious gift of immortality. "Welcome to our family darling." She kissed her cheeks and hugged her before sending her over to Maleficent.

Nadia had a warm and fuzzy feeling spreading inside at how welcome Sekhmet made her feel. She was looking forward to getting some tips from her. When she saw Maleficent, she knew whatever she learned from her would cinch things. She already knew she'd love Lily's family. She hated it that the Charmings put them through hell and she was a pawn in what happened.

Maleficent smiled at Nadia as she stepped forward. She could see how special her daughter's mate was. Nadia had guts. Most people would have run screaming if they had been able to do half of what she did. Not much impressed the dragon next to Sekhmet herself. But Nadia was another story. She reached out to take Nadia's hand before Nadia made the move to do so. "Let's do this darling." She smiled, her eyes looked like they were gazing through her soul.

Maleficent's gaze could be intimidating enough to unnerve anyone. Nadia looked at the dragon and blinked before she saw everything she went through. It was as if she were witnessing everything again. This time, through her mother in law's eyes. She saw how Mal met Lilith and how they'd made love so many times even in dragon form. She saw how Lily and her sister were conceived. How completely in love with Lilith Mal was. She saw everything that ever happened to her. Including Stefan and Briar Rose as well as Aurora. And more when Regina befriended the dragon and how things happened to Regina taking the curse and Mal being pregnant had done all she could to protect her babies. How her parents betrayed Mal and stole them, calling the dragon and her unhatched babies monsters, saying that she never deserved to be their mother. Nadia gasped at that memory the dragon shared with her. "How dare they?!" She was enraged by what she saw. Her fury caused lightning to flash. She couldn't wait to tell them off. "I'm so sorry for what they did to you and Sekhmet. They should never have done that. So much has happened to you three and your daughters. Cora did despicable things to Regina. It's really bad. She has a sister but she doesn't know they met when they were little girls and that her sister saved her life. You two loved each other once upon a time. But then Cora stole your memories. Sekhmet has lived many lives being the goddess of death and rebirth too. I feel a kinship with her. For quite some time, she's experienced living from foster home to foster home suffering all kinds of abuse! Too much for anyone to handle. It's unbelievable what they put her through! It breaks my heart. Must have happened when she had no choice but to go through life again. But she's always retained her powers. She didn't always remember until recently. Until Maleficent and Regina pissed her off once, pushing her far enough to snap and then before more damage could be done, she remembered who she really was. And she's had so much of her life suppressed. So much pain!!!" She gasped. "And Maleficent. You were wronged so many times. I am so glad you trusted me to know what happened. I will never be able to forgive those damned Charnings. Never!"

Mal hugged Nadia. "What your parents did is not your fault. You shouldn't have to pay for your parents' sins. None of us blame you for what happened. You're as much a victim in this as we are."

Emma smiled as she joined them. "They made the decision to take your darkness away rather than to trust you to make your own decisions. They stole a huge part of you and put it in our daughters. Because of their actions, you will be connected forever to them. That's the price they had to pay. They think they got away with it. They didn't want your darkness to taint their image of what they deem to be clean and pure as Snow White's name. And you already know what Regina went through with your grandfather. I know she killed him. I would have done the same." She replied as she pulled Regina into her arms. "We're a family. And you are our family too darling." She promised Nadia.

Naturally, Nadia was touched by what they said to her. "Thank you. That means a lot to me. And now we can get Lily's sister. I know where she is. Only 30 miles away from here. I've taken liberties to pack for our trip."

Lily grinned when she kissed her wife deeply while caressing her baby bump. "You're the absolute best. I love you." They then took two cars as Emma and her wives followed behind, allowing Nadia to lead them to their other daughter.


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Charmings and Robin come face to face with the beginning of their punishment...

Heart of the Dragon and Queen  
Chapter 7

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's Characters, just my colorful imagination. Now Lily has been reunited with her parents and they have met her mate Nadia who turned out to be the Charmings' daughter who absolutely wants nothing to do with her parents. They are now on their way to get Lily's sister, Luna. And then once they get here, they will be heading home to Storybrooke.

A/N: yes I'm tired lol stayed up late to post this chapter...  
########

As they drove behind Lily and Nadia, Emma and her wives couldn't help but to feel protective of Nadia and the babies she was carrying. They were very impressed with her and could see how much Lily loved her. Mal and Emma felt a deep sense of pride for their daughter.

Maleficent smiled at Emma. "I can't believe how much our family is growing. Our Lilith is doing very well. I cannot wait to see how those Charmings react to the fact sweet Nadia is carrying our grandchildren." She chuckled.

"That's karma. And a very sweet irony. Seeing how they reacted to seeing you pregnant with our babies while believing that you are their daughter." Regina chuckled. "When we get back to Storybrooke, I want to play with them some more before we introduce them to Nadia."

Emma and Maleficent chuckled at what Regina said. "Oh, we definitely need to do that," Emma smirked. "Maybe Mal and I should conceive more children in front of them."

The dragon had a huge smile on her face. "And then as we do that, you can show them exactly who you are darling."

Regina smiled then. "And then Lily can come bringing Nadia and Luna to confront the Charmings. And the highlight?"

"Seeing their daughter is pregnant and with our daughter." Emma and Mal replied with a laugh.

"Perfect." Maleficent purred. A satisfied smile on her face. She loved their plan. She was looking forward to doing this with her Goddess.

########

They finally reached the next town where Nadia said they would find Luna. They saw that the neighborhood was a bit rough. And they were at some sort of a place of business. It looked like a crossover between a wiccan store and tattoo parlor. 

Emma and her wives shared a smile as Lily seemed taken by the place. They entered and took a good look around the shop. Lily found her sister first, having gravitated towards her. Nadia was with her. "You're Luna? I'm Lily. You're my twin sister." She beamed, showing her the star birthmark she has. 

Luna smiled, showing her crescent moon birthmark. "I knew you'd be coming in today." 

Lily moved and hugged her sister tightly. "You have no idea how happy I am to be here with you!"

Luna grinned knowingly. "Likewise! So what do you think of my digs?" She smirked before looking at everyone there. 

"Nice digs Sis!" Lily grinned before she introduced her wife. "This is my love, Nadia. Her darkness is inside the two of us. Do you at least know about that?" She wanted to see what Luna knew about any of this before they would talk about it. "This place is awesome. My specialty is spray painting." She winked. "And our parents are here…"

Luna smiled at Nadia. "I know everything there is to know about you." She nodded. "It's nice to meet you." She then looked at the three other women there. "Maleficent. I have your eyes, mom." She smiled as she moved into her arms.

Maleficent gave a little sob as she finally hugged Luna. "You're so beautiful, baby girl. I finally have you in my arms where you and your sister belong." She kissed her cheeks and inhaled deeply, memorizing her scent.

Luna felt so happy as she snuggled with her for a moment longer before she looked at her other parent.

Emma smiled knowingly at her daughter, feeling elated to have found both girls. "Hello, my darling. You're beautiful and so is your sister."

Luna beamed as she moved into her arms. "We have the same smile. I've seen you in my dreams mama." She inhaled deeply as did Sekhmet.

Emma knew both of their daughters were very special. "I love you both so much!" She murmured and chuckled when she felt Luna put her hand on her pregnant belly.

Luna gasped in surprise. "Four babies. Two from Mom and two from Mum! This is amazing!"

Sekhmet chuckled softly. "That's how Nadia has some of her powers. Because she is connected to you thanks to her Darkness inside you." She murmured. "You and your sister share the powers with her."

Lily looked at her sister, Wondering what else they shared. "So you're saying that because we have Nadia's Darkness inside us, we're in tune with her."

Sekhmet nodded and smiled. "Yes, you are…"

"So are your dragons. Even the hybrids inside you will know when she's in danger, or when she needs you. Your dragons know who she is." Maleficent explained. "And when Luna finds her mate, your Pride will be complete. Is that right darling?" She asked Sekhmet.

"That's exactly right, my love." She murmured.

Nadia was intrigued by what she was hearing. "That's the consequence of what my damned parents did to this family." She understood how that worked.

Luna smiled. "I hope my true love will accept me as I am. I mean I've always been different. I also look forward to getting to know you all better. I want to know how my sister and I didn't get to grow up together. But on the other hand, I know we have enemies who forced this life on us." She nodded at Nadia, letting her know she didn't hold any of this against her. "So when do we get out of here?" 

Mel and Sekhmet grinned as they shared a look with Regina. "How about today?"

########

After making sure Luna packed everything she needed, they were on their way back to Storybrooke. Halfway through the trip, they pulled over and got something to eat. They then began explaining to the girls what to expect. They wanted to make sure they were prepared for what was going to happen once they arrived.

Regina made them a promise. "We're going to make sure you get the chance to confront the Charmings for what they put us all through. They will not get away with it. Once we get them where we want them, we will deal with them first before we introduce you two to them, and then Nadia here will get to have her chance to tell them what she needs to."

The girls smiled in agreement, looking forward to the confrontation they would have with them.

Sekhmet and her wives were glad to get their plan in motion. "Good. Then let's do this." After they got their fill and got the car's gassed up, they were ready.

########

Cruella and Ursula arrived at the diner, waiting for Mal and her wives to arrive with the girls. They had no idea things were about to get very interesting fast. They saw how the wolves ushered the customers out and turned the closed sign around. They told Cruella and Ursula to stay seated. They shared a look, wondering what was going on.

When they arrived in Storybrooke, they did so under a cloak of secrecy, wanting to protect the girls' identity a little longer. It was all about the element of surprise. They moved into the diner and tinted the windows with magic.

Granny and Ruby were glad to see they had returned with their daughters and were surprised to see that Lily had a mate.

Ruby stepped forward, inhaling deeply. "You smell like the Charmings." She then looked at the two women there. "You both smell like Sekhmet and Maleficent. Yet the babies inside you smells like… oh, this is rich!"

Sekhmet and Maleficent started chuckling. "This is Lily and this is Luna."

"Our daughters." Maleficent finished with pride in her voice.

Regina smiled brightly. "And this is Lily's lover, Nadia. She was at one time, Emma Ava White. She changed her name to Nadia Black."

Granny grinned. "It's nice to meet you, young ladies. Call me Granny. This is my granddaughter, Ruby."

Cruella and Ursula moved closer to meet them. They were very intrigued by Nadia.

After introductions were made, they explained what happened. To them.

Nadia reached out to touch Ruby's hand. The moment she did, she saw what happened. "You used to be Snow White's best friend. But not anymore." She kept digging into her past until she found what she was looking for. She gasped in dismay. "Snow White was responsible for what happened to your mother and family. She knew Regina's army was hunting her, yet she led them to your family's hideout."

Ruby nodded. "Yeah, that's what happened."

Nadia shook her head. "She knew what she was doing. She did it on purpose. She knew she was being followed, and knew the men would do anything to find her, even destroy those around her. But Regina never ordered for her men to kill your family. Snow tricked them into doing the deed. She did it hoping they would cancel each other out." Nadia gasped at her biological mother's atrocities done to Ruby's family. "She didn't care about your mother. Anita was her name?" When Ruby nodded, she continued. "Your mother knew what kind of a person Snow White was. A wolf can recognize a bad person. That's why she was trying to kill her. She wanted to protect you. To save you the trouble of being fooled by her."

Ruby felt sick to her stomach when she heard the truth of what happened to her mother and family members. Her eyes began to glow as she felt fury begin to swell deep inside. She felt as if she had been sucker-punched big time. This was a huge betrayal, having happened when she thought Snow White was her best friend. Her mother was right all along and she'd paid the price for it severely. 

Granny gasped and put her hand on her chest, feeling like her heart was shattering into a million pieces. Snow was the reason why her daughter wasn't alive. That fact alone made Snow White her enemy.

Luna's heart went out to the wolves. She couldn't believe how many lives had been destroyed because of that woman. She vowed she would make that bitch pay for what she did. She found herself gravitating toward Ruby. She reached out to her. "We'll take care of that bitch together, I promise. She will not get away with what she has done to my family, to your family."

Ruby looked at Luna in surprise, feeling like she was seeing her through different eyes. She felt drawn to her. And so did her wolf. She nodded in agreement. "Yes, we will. I want to rip her limbs off!"

Sekhmet had a very dark look in her eyes. "You'll get your chance as many times as you want. In the meantime, I believe I can bring your family back. Snow White will not escape justice."

Maleficent chuckled. "Oh, I can't wait to make them pay."

Ruby looked at Sekhmet. "You can do that? You know we will be there for you anytime you need us. You have our loyalty, my Goddess." She bowed to her.

Sekhmet moved to Ruby and put her finger under her chin, lifting her up. "Please, Rubes. You do not need to bow to me. You're my friend. I know you are loyal. I believe in you and trust in you and Granny. You've been nothing but true to me. That's why I wanted you to be the head of the royal guard, because who else can I trust besides my family? My wives. You're a part of our family too, Wolfy." Sekhmet winked at her. "Let me do this for you and your grandmother. And then we will deal with the Charmings together as a family."

Granny and Ruby felt so much better after Sekhmet said what she did. They were looking forward to having a reunion with their family. " Yes, please! Thank you!"

Luna smiled at Ruby, glad to see that her mother could help them.

Soon, Sekhmet brought back Anita and the other wolves who lost their lives thanks to Snow's actions. Ruby ran into Anita's arms begging for forgiveness for her part in what happened all those years ago.

Anita hugged and kissed her daughter, telling her there was nothing to forgive. She told her how much she loved her and was glad to have another chance with her. She then reunited with her mother as well. 

Sekhmet then introduced herself to her as well as her wives and daughters. Anita wanted to go after Snow White. But not before Sekhmet marked them to be a part of her army. Afterward, the wolves celebrated as a pack. Mulan joined in the celebration as did Luna, Lily, Nadia and everyone else.

Maleficent smiled when she saw how close Luna was getting with Ruby. "What do you think darling?" Mal asked Sekhmet as she rubbed her abdomen.

Sekhmet smiled. "Oh yes definitely. I do believe Luna has found her mate." Her eyes twinkled.

Regina smiled, "And soon, it will be your turn Mal. I know we're looking forward to making those Charmings suffer. Starting tonight."

Mal and Sekhmet shared a knowing smile. It was time. "Let's do this." They let the others know what was going on before they left.

When they went to get the Charmings, they noticed that they weren't alone. They had company. Robin was there, getting an earful from the Charmings about what his Regina was up to and how the Evil Queen was teaming up with Maleficent and holding Emma hostage. They told him they had put an evil spell on their daughter and that they obviously did something to Killian.

The trio got an earful of what they were saying and shared a look before Sekhmet had enough. She waved her hand and they were placed in a huge room with no way out. Just a magical door which was unseen by their hostages.

When that happened, Robin and the Charmings were surprised to find themselves in a whole different place.

This room had been prepared before they left to get their daughters and bring them home. In this room, there was a huge bed. A huge area for them to dole out all kinds of punishment to their hostages. They had torture devices to use.

The moment they arrived, Maleficent struck the floor with her scepter and rendered them unable to move. They were allowed to speak until otherwise dictated. They were not allowed to blink or to look away.

"Regina!!! What do you think you are doing?! Get away from that Dragon bitch! Don't let her do this!!!" Robin tried to appeal to her. "Please Regina, don't do this! This is not who you are! You don't want to do that anymore. You're not the Evil Queen anymore. Remember this?" He showed her his lion tattoo.

Regina laughed. "Oh, Robin. Didn't they tell you what the Blue fairy said? Stolen pixie dust does not show me who my true love is. Quite the opposite actually. No. I found my true love in Em-ma and in Maleficent. We shared a true love's kiss. In fact, Emma also has a lion tattoo." She murmured. "I'm so glad you're here. Because you see…" she moved to Emma and rubbed her abdomen lovingly. "She's pregnant with my twins as well as Mal's twins. And right now, we're expanding our family even more. I love them so much! They've given me so much more than you ever could." She kissed Emma deeply and passionately as she started removing their clothes. "Take me Em-ma, I need you inside me right now." She moaned.

Mary Margaret looked like she was about to get sick when she saw Emma start making love with her former stepmother. "Emma please stop!!! Why are you doing this?! You know who she is!!! Get away from the Evil Queen!!! She is toxic!!!"

"Regina!!! No!!!" Robin tried to talk some sense into her as he strained with the effort to move.

Maleficent laughed. "I think we can shut you up for now thief. Let Emma here have her way with our wife. Oh didn't they tell you? Yes well, we mated with Emma and claimed her. In fact, your beloved Regina turned out to be the one who impregnated our Emma with Henry a long time ago. That means darling, that Emma was hers first before you finally noticed her." Mal smirked, having fun taunting Robin while Emma made love with Regina.

Emma chuckled throatily. "Ever since we shared a true love's kiss, that barren spell she put on herself has been broken…" she kissed Regina who moaned loudly as she thrust back against her harder and faster.

"Fill me with your seed baby!!! Yesssss!!!" Regina was getting very close.

Emma panted heavily as she looked at Robin, mockingly. "She's no longer barren, forest boy. I'm going to get her pregnant!!! Here I come, my Queen!!!" She thrust into her once, then twice before she flooded her womb with her seed. "I Love You, Regina!!!"

Regina screamed happily as she came all over her. "Ohhhh YESSSSSS!!! I Love You Emmaaaa!!!" Inside, they were laughing, knowing Regina was already pregnant with her twins. After she spilled her seed inside her wife, her abdomen was slightly distended. She caressed her abdomen and kissed her deeply.

"Now I do believe it's my turn." Maleficent chuckled as she removed her clothes, seducing Emma. She loved how hard her goddess was. She focused on her womb, releasing some eggs. "You'll be happy to know that I am ovulating. That means my womb is fertile and waiting for Emma's seed to impregnate me. I lost my babies thanks to you both! I lost the chance to be a mother to them!!! And now I will get to be a mother again!!!"

"You deserve to be shot or slain! You're a monster Maleficent!" The Charmings were angry. "I will not have a bastard grandchild whose mother is an evil monster!!!" They glared at Emma. "Get the hell away from HER!!! DON'T YOU DARE DO THIS EMMA!!!!!!" They shouted.

Emma was so close to allowing her true self out. She wanted so badly to devour the three of them. She began panting as she moved closer to Maleficent, taking her Dragon into her arms while preparing to take her. Her eyes were bright and her teeth slightly sharper. Not enough for them to notice just yet. She wanted to tear them apart and eat them alive. 

Maleficent moaned loudly when she felt Emma's bloodlust rise. "Now baby! Don't hold back!" She took Emma's and pulled her closer as she lay down, knowing exactly what Emma was feeling, having felt the same way. "Let's do this, baby!" She moaned.

Emma moved between her legs, pushing the head of her swollen shaft against her opening and thrust into her fully with a low growl. "YES!!!" She began thrusting into her with every full thrust. 

"NO! NO! Nooooooo!!! Emma STOP!!!" They screamed until Regina took their voices away and laughed at them.

Emma grinned wickedly as she shared a look with her Dragon. Her eyes grew dark with desire and a need to give in to their lust. "I will never stop. If my dragon and my evil Queen want a large family, then I will give it to them! Do you want to know why I won't listen to you? Because I am not your daughter you fucking idiots!!!" She moaned when Mal wrapped her legs around her waist. She thrust into her faster and harder, feeling her shaft swell even more. Her eyes began glowing like twin flames. She chuckled throatily, her voice changing. "You fucking stole OUR daughters from US!!! And. You. Will PAY!!!" She turned to look at the Charmings as her face began to change. She kissed Mal with raw passion. *Change with me my love!* 

Emma changed into her true form, standing until she had to bend over her Dragon. She matched her Dragon in size, cackling as she turned into the Lion headed Goddess.

Maleficent almost came when she saw what her Goddess was doing. She felt her own Dragon rise and transform. *YESSSSSSS!!!* She roared happily when she felt Sekhmet push her knot inside her as soon as she allowed her Dragon out. 

They came with a thunderous shout as Sekhmet flooded her waiting womb with her seed. "I LOVE YOU!!!" Sekhmet moaned happily, knowing she'd gotten her Dragon pregnant. She came again and again.

When they came down from their lovemaking, Regina joined them for another round, loving the look of horror on their enemies' faces. They climaxed hard together.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. The trio chuckled as they got dressed.

"Guess what darlings? Emma is really Sekhmet. She was never really your daughter. But after I told her what you did to us, we went and found our girls. Now they have been wanting to meet you and have a chance to tell you what they think of you." Maleficent chuckled as she opened the door.

Lily and Luna came in, turning their stone-cold gazes upon the Charmings, growling at them.

Lily sneered. "For so long, I have thought about what I would do to you. All the different ways I would make you suffer. You thought you could get away with it? No. We're just getting started." Her eyes glowed as she turned into a huge beautiful dragon. She devoured them one at a time. Chuckling when they came back and started screaming, having gotten their voices back. "That felt good!"

Mal and Sekhmet beamed proudly as did Regina.

Luna smiled knowingly at her sister as she stepped forward. "You called us monsters. The truth is you are the monsters here." She growled, turning into a dragon lion hybrid. "Since you insist we are monsters... then so be it!!!" She roared as she leaped at them, shaking them ferociously before she tore into them and devoured them as well.

The Charmings screamed, feeling every effect of what it felt like to be eaten again. "STOP PLEASE!!!" They begged.

Sekhmet chuckled proudly. "And you thought I was your daughter. Well, guess what we found when we went to get our beautiful daughters?" Her eyes twinkled wickedly when Regina moved to open the door. "Come in sweetie."

Nadia strolled into the room and looked at her biological parents for the first time.

The Charmings' eyes grew wide, staring in shock at this young woman. They looked from 'Emma' to this woman, finally connecting the dots when they saw themselves in her.

"Oh baby…" Mary Margaret murmured, wishing she could hold her daughter.

"You're our daughter…" David replied with a watery smile.

That was when they realized a few things. One, their daughter was pregnant. Two, they were in a room with their enemies. And three, their daughter was potentially in danger.

"Please let her go!!! Don't hurt our baby!!! Please! She's pregnant…" They kept pleading with them to keep Emma out of their problems.

Nadia looked at them. "My name is not Emma. I want nothing to do with either of you. My name is Nadia Black. I know exactly what you two have done! Have you no fucking shame?!" She scoffed. "You were parents, but you threw me away. You took something from me that you had no right to take! You put MY darkness inside Lily AND Luna!!! Damn you two to hell!!! Oh yeah, I know all about that!!! You think I wouldn't find out? HA! You have no idea!!! All I have to do is touch your hand and I would know everything that's happened to you. I hope you get what's coming to you over and over again. I don't want you to know what peace feels like. You took babies away from their parents!!! That makes you monsters in my eyes!" She spat.

The Charmings tried to plead with her to let them explain why they did what they had done.

Lily chuckled as she moved closer to Nadia, taking her into her arms, as she smiled darkly at them. "Don't bother. Her mind is made up. She wants absolutely nothing to do with you."

"Stay out of this! It's between us and our daughter!!!" Mary Margaret exclaimed. "Get your filthy beastly hands off my daughter!!!"

Lily had a smug smile on her face as she remembered what her parents and Regina warned her about them. "Nope. I can't do that. And I won't." She then put her hand on her swollen belly. "She's pregnant with my babies. Guess that means you're going to have monsters for grandchildren. Maybe they will come here and feed on you too. Make it a family affair. A very delicious one at that." She grinned from ear to ear, loving the look of horror that came over their faces.

Nadia tried but failed to keep from laughing as she put her hands over Lily'a and kissed her deeply. "Speaking of which, we still need to complete our mating. Since your mom gave me the gift of immortality, I want to do this with you. But not until our new friends get their chance with them."

Luna grinned. "Your girlfriend has a wicked streak. I like it." She went to the door and opened it to let Ruby and the wolves in.


End file.
